


Chuck Vs The Professor

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs Alternate Universes [13]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Professor John Casey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: This is based off a dream I had where Casey was a Professor and I was a student. But in this story, Chuck is the I.T guy and Casey is the professor who hates electronics and is always calling the I.T department for help.
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/John Casey
Series: Chuck vs Alternate Universes [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071011
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

"Dude it's your turn" Morgan passed the work order over to Chuck  
Chuck looked at the slip seeing a familiar name and room number "No, I've gone the last three times, it's your turn"  
"He is scary, please don't make me go, also you have a major crush on him"  
"No, I don't"  
"All you talk about is his jawline and his eyes and the way his shirt"  
"Stop" he picked up the paper reading the issue to see what tools he needed but the only thing written was 'technology is stupid'  
Professor John Casey was the main source of Chuck's work since he started doing I.T for the local college. They had just switched to all things electronic at the start of the school year and even though Professor Casey wasn't that old, he seemed to struggle the most.  
Chuck didn't mind though because he found him very good looking, he had these piercing blue eyes, a jawline carved by Michelangelo himself, broad shoulders and arms that looked like they were going to rip his shirt if he flexed and the one time Chuck saw him smile he about face planted into a desk, it was beautiful, okay so maybe Morgan was right.

Chuck peeked through the small glass window in the door making sure there was no class in session when he knocked.  
A growly voice called out "Come in"  
"Hey Professor Casey, what seems to be the issue today?"  
"How many times do I need to tell you, it's just Casey"  
"Right, sorry"  
Casey held up his tablet "Someone borrowed this and I need to know who because their love for Irene Demova has infected it"  
"Am I supposed to know who Irene Demova is?"  
"Porn star" Casey laughed, Chuck's heart melted a little. "How does a nerd like you not know who she is?"  
"Oh well I don't watch porn with girls...oh my god why did I just say that" his face burning with embarrassment "I am so sorry"  
"Don't worry about it kid" he laughed again "So can you get the naked woman off this tablet and see who last logged in?"  
"It's probably a new virus so it will take some time for me to figure out but yeah finding the last user will be easy" When Chuck grabbed the tablet from him their fingers touched and Chuck's blood all rushed to a place it definitely should not be going right now at the thought of those warm thick finger...okay stop now is not the time.  
"Need me to bring a replacement?"  
"No, I'm going back in time tomorrow, no electronics"  
"Ah perfect for a history class"  
Casey shrugged "I really just like seeing them squirm without their phones"  
Chuck let out a small laugh "Can I ask why you hate technology so much?"  
"I don't hate it all, I just don't think classrooms should have so much, it takes away from my job"  
"But then I wouldn't have a job"  
"Do you love what you do?"  
"I really do, do you?"  
"I do"  
"How long have you been a teacher?"   
"Seven years"  
"That's It? Well I mean that's a long time but i thought longer"  
"I was a Marine full time for five years, then decided to go to school for eight years while still being a Marine most of the time then retired from the Marines when I got the job here three years ago”  
Chuck was trying to do the math of how old he was. “So you’re in your late thirties?”  
“Thirty-eight” he raised an eyebrow “Does my age matter?”  
“Oh uh no, just curious because well you uh well the thing is you have the most I.T. requests and usually that means older people”  
“I see, well my daughter does tease me about my phone” he held up his flip phone that was probably older than Chuck.  
Chuck laughed after he panicked a little that the guy he was crushing on had a daughter. “That can’t be your real phone? Do you even text?”  
“It is and no”  
“That’s insane”  
“You might know my daughter actually, she goes here, Alex McHugh”  
“Oh yeah, wait, she is your daughter? She is in her twenties”  
“She is twenty-two, yes I was sixteen”  
“Oh wow, uh cool, she is really nice, I had no idea” Chuck accidentally hit the button on the side of the tablet making it turn on and fill the silent room with very loud female moans. He quickly fumbled with the tablet turning it off “Sorry, uh I should go”  
“See yeah around Bartowski”  
Chuck tripped over his own feet, he didn’t know Casey knew his last name, but also why was it so hot when Casey called him that.

“What was the problem and why is your face red?”  
“Shut up”  
“Dude, what the hell?”  
“Call your girlfriend and see if she can stop by”  
“She is bringing me lunch in twenty”  
“Here” Chuck handed him the tablet, “New porn virus”  
“Oh the professor is a kinky one”  
“It wasn’t him, we need to find the login of who had it last and be prepared for the influx of people coming to us with the same problem so we need to figure it out fast”  
“Why me?”  
“I thought you would enjoy looking at the boobs, and I have to use the bathroom”  
“Dude I told you that breakfast burrito was a mistake”  
“Right, yeah that burrito” Chuck went along with it because the fact that he was rushing to the private employee bathroom to jerk off was horribly embarrassing and he would never admit it in a million years but he was in pain and needed it to go away. He had to shove his tie in his mouth to stop from yelling out Casey's name.

“Morgan said you wanted to talk?”  
“How the hell can you sit here and listen to me gush about my huge crush and not tell me it’s your dad”  
“Buddy, calm down, don’t yell at her, also angry professor who hates me is your father?”  
“I didn’t mean to yell but imagine my surprise when he tells me today that I know his daughter, Alex”  
“I didn’t know how to tell you, either of you for different reasons”  
“Please tell me you didn’t tell him about my crush"  
“Of course not, that’s all on you”  
“I’m never going to tell him, I’m going to die single and alone”  
“That’s stupid, just tell him”  
“Are you insane, no I’m not telling a very straight older man that I want him to bend me over his desk” Chuck looked at Alex “I’m so sorry, all the things I’ve said, I need to go hide in my bedroom and never leave again. Fuck my life”  
Alex laughed “I’m not sure he is straight and if he does bend you over his desk, please don’t tell me about it”  
Chuck covered his face with both hands “Can we please not talk about this anymore”  
“Yes, go work on that porn virus for your future boyfriend”  
“Ew, my dad got a porn virus?”  
“He doesn't even have a smartphone, I highly doubt he knows how to look for porn on a tablet and it was on a student tablet, not his computer”  
“Hence the virus”  
Chuck rolled his eyes grabbing the tablet from Morgan’s hand “You two enjoy lunch”  
Chuck walked into the other room where they do the repairs, leaving Alex and Morgan to eat in their office.

“I.T department, this is Chuck, how can I help you?”  
“This is Casey, how is the tablet coming along?”  
“It’s a hard one”  
When Casey laughed Chuck realized what he had said.  
“Uh not what I meant” Chuck wanted to slam his head down on his desk “I just meant it's a difficult virus and we have had a huge increase of calls because of it”  
“A college full of horny teenage and a porn virus seems about right”  
“Yup, so how was no electronic day yesterday?”  
“I thought they were all going to cry, so now I’m going to do it once a week”  
“So cruel” Chuck teased   
“Just send me an email when you get the information and drop the tablet off whenever, and maybe send out a schoolwide email letting them know to stop looking her up”  
“Yeah good idea, bye Professor”  
“Later Bartowski”  
Eventually that will stop turning him on right….  
“You talking to your boyfriend?”  
“Shut up Morgan, we need to find a fix for this virus, it’s going to take the entire campus down”  
There was a knock at the door, Morgan opened it to see a delivery man. “Hey dudes I was told to deliver this food to you and the lady said this bag is for the two guys who work here and this bag is for her dad and she asked nicely if you guys would deliver it to him” Morgan grabbed the bags “Do we pay you?”  
“A tip would be nice”   
Chuck pulled a five from his wallet and handed it over.

“You’re doing it”  
“Nope, Alex clearly did this so that you would go talk to him”  
“I just talked to him on the phone, he is going to think I'm being weird”  
“He called you”  
"To ask which student looked up the porn, and maybe it's for you to introduce yourself as Alex's boyfriend"  
"Not a chance"  
Chuck grabbed the bag and a new tablet and headed to the history classroom.  
When he peeked in the window and saw there was no one in there but he knocked anyway, no answer, so he went in and walked over to the office door in the far corner of the room. He took a few deep breaths before knocking.  
“Office hours are posted on the door”  
“It’s Chuck, uh Bartowski, I.T”  
“Come in”  
“Hi, so Alex had food delivered to our office and ask if I could bring this to you, she is busy studying”  
“If it’s a salad, I don’t want it”  
“I actually haven’t looked, I have no idea what it is, but there are no drinks so I stopped at the vending machine and got you a water”  
“Thanks” he took the bag and water from him.  
“I also brought a new tablet, the other one is being wiped so this is easier, it's already set up” he sat it down on the desk. “Enjoy your lunch”  
“Chuck”  
“Uh yeah,” he turned around to see Casey holding up a styrofoam container with his name on it. “Are you going to join me?”  
“That wasn’t the plan” he was going to kill Morgan and Alex “But I can if you don’t mind, or I can take it back to my office”  
“You’re already here, and so is your food, might as well stay”  
“Sure, thanks” Chuck pulled one of the chairs closer to Casey’s desk. He sent Morgan a text

Chuck: You two planned this and I hate you both

Morgan: I’ll remember this at your wedding

Chuck: It’s not a joke, and pushing me to be around him more is just going to hurt me more when he tells me he isn’t interested and I’m stuck heartbroken

Morgan: Alex thinks you have a shot, just ask him

Chuck: What do I say

Morgan: Don't start with bend me over your desk

Chuck: 🖕

Morgan: Enjoy your lunch, and if you have each other for dessert, don't tell me

“This is one of the main reasons I hate technology”  
“Oh sorry” Chuck quickly put his phone away “I was just letting Morgan know that my lunch ended up in the wrong bag so I’m staying here to eat it”  
“Is he the one dating my daughter?”  
“Um, if I say yes will you kill him?”  
“Well it’s either him or you, she isn't hiding as well as she thinks"  
“I thought I made it embarrassingly clear that I’m not interested in women, not that your daughter isn’t pretty it’s just I don’t”  
“Stop talking”  
“Sorry”  
“Next time I need a repair, send the other nerd”  
“Right, okay”  
“What’s in your container?”  
Chuck opened it up “Cheese fries and a breaded chicken sandwich with lettuce, tomato, mayo and extra pickles”  
“Give it to me”   
Chuck handed it over, watching as Casey took the sandwich out, opening it up to take off some of the pickles and putting them on the sandwich he had then switching the sandwiches before handing Chuck the container back.   
He looked at the sandwich, it was a grilled chicken with the same toppings. He didn’t say anything, just took a bite “This isn’t bad”  
“The avocado spread is gross, and she knows I hate it, but thinks I need to always eat healthily”  
Chuck didn’t see the avocado spread when he first looked at it “I don’t mind” even if he did, he would gladly let Casey eat his sandwich. that sounded dirtier in his mind that he intended.   
“Let me try some of that fake cheese shit” he held up one of his fries. Chuck opened the lid and held it up so he could dip his fries in it.   
“I don’t get it”  
Chuck shrugged “I love it, but I’m also not healthy at all, well sometimes my brother in law gets me to drink these nasty health smoothies, lucky me, I live with two doctors”  
“I’ve spent most of my life being strict about what I ate, and I worked out a lot, now I just eat whatever I want and work out when I want. I figure at almost forty it’s time to focus on what I want”  
“Good plan, I just turned twenty-nine at the end of September”  
“Where did you go to school?”  
“Stanford”  
“Smart”  
“Yeah, I was top of my class, until my ex cheated on me with my best friend and then they framed me for cheating on a final and got me kicked out my senior year”  
“Wow”  
“Yeah, I eventually proved it was them but I had to finish the rest of my credits online”  
When Casey didn’t say anything else Chuck ate some of his food, looking around the room “Can I ask why there is a framed photo of Ronald Regan in here?”  
“Because he is the best president this country has ever had”  
“Right” Chuck phone rang “Sorry, I have to get this”  
“Hey Ellie is everything okay…..I’m on lunch with a colleague right now…..shhh ...yes...no ...stop ...what do you need...I’ll call you later….love you too” Chuck put his phone back in his pocket “Sorry, usually she only calls for emergencies, she was just reminding me of the trip she is going on this weekend”  
“Didn’t ask”  
“Right, sorry”  
“You apologize a lot”  
“Um sorry?”  
Casey laughed “Seems like you are more worried about pleasing other people than worrying about yourself”  
“Sounds like me”  
“That’s no way to live”  
“You’re right” Chuck sighed “I’ve trusted a lot of people in my life and always end up hurt and yet I can’t seem to stop”  
“You have a big heart Bartowski, but maybe what you need is bigger balls”  
Chuck inhaled a fry. Casey opened the bottle of water and handed it to him. He opened his mouth to say sorry but before he could say anything Casey glared at him like he knew he was about to say it, so he didn’t “Thanks” he handed the bottle back to Casey.  
They finished their meal in silence.  
“I have a class in a few minutes”  
“Right, well thanks for letting me have lunch here, see you later”  
“Have a good weekend Bartowski”  
“You too”

Monday morning Chuck was woken up by his phone ringing “This is the Chuck department, I.T speaking”   
“I don’t think that’s right” Casey laughed  
Chuck sat up a little too fast, it made his head hurt. “I don’t even know what I said, I’m sorry professor”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“There was an Irene emergency, I got called in yesterday afternoon and I’ve been here all night”  
“That’s why I’m calling, it’s everywhere”  
“Yeah I’m aware, the dean was considering canceling classes today, but I guess he didn’t. I’m going to get some coffee and get back to work on it, I’ll send out a school-wide email informing everyone to do their best without the internet today because I’m shutting it off until this gets figured out, I’ve been cleared to call in some backup so hopefully we get it figured out”  
“Thanks” he hung up.  
Chuck stretched letting out a big yawn “Fuck this virus, but also thank you” he looked over at his desktop where there was a blonde topless girl staring at him. He called Morgan and told him to get his ass to work and bring Jeff and Lester, they were the perviest people Chuck had ever met, if anyone knew about this virus, it was them.   
“Hello?” a familiar voice called out  
“In here” Chuck was shocked to see Casey standing there with a cup of coffee “Don't know how you take it” he dumped some sugar and creamer on the desk before handing Chuck the cup, "I'll take it any way I can get it"  
Casey chuckled, Chuck blushed   
“Wow you are amazing, thank you so much”  
“It may be a bribe”  
“I swear I’m working really hard to get this figured out”  
“I don’t give a shit about that” he nodded at the porn on Chuck’s screen   
“I’m so immune to porn, if I wasn't gay before, I would be now”  
Casey laughed “Good to know”  
“Something about you makes me say embarrassing things”  
“Can I get to the favor I need?”  
“Oh right, yeah, sorry, I mean not sorry”  
Casey rolled his eyes. “I got this” he held up a smartphone “Can you spare an hour for lunch today and help me?”  
“Yeah, of course”  
“I hate to ask when you are so busy but I didn’t know who else to ask”  
“Trust me, it will be a nice break for me, I don’t mind at all”  
“My break today is from eleven to one, so whenever works for you”  
“Want me to bring food?”  
“I’ll take care of it”  
“Thanks, see you in a few hours, hopefully with good news”

When Chuck’s office phone rang pulling him out of the haze he was in staring at his computer screen, he looked at the clock on the wall “Fuck” he grabbed his phone and ran towards the door, “Morgan you’re in charge, I have to take lunch, be back in an hour”  
“Remember the no sex rule”  
“Shut up or you will be working this weekend”  
Chuck rushed to Casey’s classroom “Hey sorry, I lost track of time, this stupid porn shit is kicking my ass”  
Casey cleared his throat looking behind Chuck, who turned to see a class full of students laughing “Oh, uh sorry” he ran out of the room and didn’t stop until he was in the office.  
“Who fucked with the clock?”  
“We took the batteries out so we wouldn't get distracted by how long we have been working” Lester pointed to batteries sitting on the table  
“I hate you”  
“Hey buddy be nice, they are here to help, and you could have always looked at your phone”  
“I promised Casey I would join him for lunch, and I missed it, you know what a big deal that is?”  
“Sorry”  
“I just told an entire classroom that porn is kicking my ass, they all laughed as I ran out of the room, I’m mortified” Chuck grabbed his bag “I’m heading home, I’ve been here all fucking night and now I’m pissed and need some food and sleep. Morgan if you are not here at seven a.m when I walk in those doors”  
“You aren’t really my boss”  
He slammed the door as he left.

By Friday Chuck had finally tackled the virus and got everything back to normal, he was relieved but hadn’t heard from Casey since he busted into his classroom and made a fool of himself. He wanted to stop by the classroom and see him before he left for the weekend but he didn’t want to chance it.

Unknown number: Is this Chuck?

Chuck: Depends who's asking

Unknown number: Me

Chuck: Thanks for all the details

Unknown number: Casey

Chuck: How did you get my number?

Casey😍: Alex, when she helped me set up my phone

Chuck: Sorry about that

Casey😍: Avoiding me?

Chuck: Maybe slightly, I’m super embarrassed 🙈

Casey😍: It was entertaining  
Casey😍: What is that

Chuck: Not for me, but the virus is gone and all words related to Irene are blocked so we can hope there won’t be another problem  
Chuck: it’s a monkey covering his eyes 🙈🙉🙊

Casey😍: Alex explained emojis to me, I probably won’t ever use one, except the one next to your name in my contacts

Chuck: not sure I want to know

Casey😍: 🤓

Chuck: of course it is

Casey😍: have a good weekend.

Chuck: you too, text me whenever.

“Your boyfriend needs help”  
“Stop calling him that please, and he told me that you are to come to the next call”  
“No way dude”  
“He requested you, now go, I’m busy”  
“Thusrday is the slowest day of the week, you aren’t busy”  
“Go”

Morgan was only gone for five minutes when he busted back into their office   
“I’m never going again, ever, nope, how can you like that man, he is insane”  
“You are dating his daughter and hiding it”  
“You are the one who told him?”  
“He knew his daughter was dating a guy in I.T and I’m gay so he figured it out”  
“Dude”  
“What did he need?”  
“Not sure, I about pissed my pants and ran away, he owns guns”  
"Well he was a Marine, so yeah I'm sure he has a ton of guns, and good aim"

Chuck: Do you actually need help with something or did you just want to scare the shit out of Morgan?

Casey😍: a little of both

Chuck: need me to come over and check it out?

Casey😍: I have a class in a few minutes, so look at the right clock and come by around 2 when I’m done for the day

Chuck: Deal, alarm set

Chuck sat his alarm but it was a waste because he spent most of his time just staring at the clock.  
“Hey buddy, you okay?”  
“Yeah”  
“You seem spaced out”  
“Casey wants me to stop by later”  
“What’s the problem”  
“Every time we talk my stupid crush gets bigger and I know I’m setting myself up for heartbreak”  
“You don’t know that”  
“When have I ever had luck with the guys I liked?”  
“Because you chose Bryce Larkin, you can’t let that tool ruin your dating life forever”  
“What about Daniel, and Lou oh and Sam”  
“You just have bad taste, but maybe Casey is different”  
“Do you think him being like nine years older than me will be a big deal?”  
“Maybe? I don’t know him and he terrifies me so my advice might not be the best”  
“Do you think Alex would help me, maybe set us up on a blind date or ask him if he would date a guy”  
“She might, but you got mad at her about the lunch thing and that kind of worked out, right?”  
“I choked on a french fry and had to eat a weird-ass chicken sandwich because he stole mine”  
Morgan laughed “Alex told me about that, you could have said no”  
“I’d eat a blueberry muffin if he gave it to me”  
“You’re allergic to blueberries”  
“I’m aware of that Morgan, that’s the point”  
“What time are you meeting him”  
“Fifteen minutes”  
“What for?”  
“Not sure, he said he still needed help from when you ran away earlier”  
“I’m never going on a call to his room again”  
“You do realize if you continue to date Alex you will eventually have to be around him”  
“Dude if I marry Alex and you marry her dad, we will be family”  
“Please stop”  
“Maybe start walking that way, stop and get him a snack from the vending machine or something, or stop at the bathroom and splash some water on your face or you know other stuff”  
“I’m not even going to ask what the hell you are talking about”  
“You know, releasing some energy”  
“I’m walking away, see you tomorrow”  
“Your shift isn’t over”  
“You owe me, have fun”

Chuck did take Morgan’s advice and stop at the vending machine, he spent way too long trying to decide what to get, so he got a package of Reese’s and a Snickers, he had to like one of them right, then he grabbed two bottles of soda.  
When he got to his classroom, it was still full of students so he stayed in the hallway until they let out.  
“Hey, you’re on time”  
“I was early, and I brought snacks” he held up the drinks and candy “Not sure what you liked but it’s caffeine and sugar”  
“I’m allergic to peanuts”  
“Oh, crap, I should have asked”  
“I’m kidding, but the look on your face was worth it” He grabbed the snickers and one of the sodas before heading into his office, Chuck followed.  
“Alex set me up on a date this weekend, not looking forward to it at all, she won't leave me alone about it so I'm going"  
And just like that Chuck’s heart was broken, he cleared his throat “Yeah I get that, my sister does the same thing, she invited every gay guy she had ever met and had all her friends invite their gay friends to my birthday"  
“No luck?”  
“Nope, most of them were too feminine for me, that’s probably bad to say but I’m gay because I like men that are manly”  
“Makes sense”  
“Where are you going on your date?”  
“Not sure, Alex set it all up, she said she will text me with details later”  
“Have any fun horror stories from blind dates”  
“The last one was vegan, do I look like someone who would date a vegan?”  
Chuck laughed “Well since you stole my chicken sandwich, no”  
“You have any?”  
“There was the time my sister kept setting me up with girls, I even fake dated one of her friends for a while so she would leave me alone”  
Casey laughed “The friend went along with it?”  
“Yeah, I fixed the broken screen on her phone for free and it got her ex to leave her alone”  
“If you didn’t know my daughter I’d pay you to fake date me, but she wouldn’t fall for that, but it would get them to leave us alone”  
“Haha yeah” that would be fucking horrible because I really want to kiss you “So do you have an I.T problem or did you just want me to come annoy you?”  
Casey held up a flash drive “Is there a way to get stuff off of this that was deleted?”  
“Yes”  
“I deleted a students paper”  
Chuck covered his mouth as he laughed  
“It’s not funny”  
“It kind of is, can we switch seats, I'll fix it now”  
Casey stood up “All yours”  
Chuck sat in the worn leather office chair, soaking in the heat left behind from him. He plugged the flash drive in and did his thing   
“So I’m guessing it’s the history paper for Professor C and not Poems to make her love me or the pictures of hairless cats”  
“Hairless cats?”  
“I’m not going to open it because it could be porn”  
“It’s obviously the history paper”  
“Restored, but he may hate me because he is probably going to fail”  
“Why”  
“I didn’t do well in History, but last time I checked Martin Washington was never a president”   
Casey pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath “Just delete it, and burn my computer”  
Chuck laughed “If I could, I would. Honestly, you should print it out and frame it”  
“Thank, for fixing stuff all the time and the snack”  
“Well the fixing stuff is my job, but you’re welcome”  
"See ya later"  
“See ya” Chuck needed to get out of there before he said something stupid  
He pulled out his phone to send Morgan a text

Chuck: Alex set her dad up on a date this weekend 😭

Morgan: Sorry dude, didn’t know

Chuck: It’s fine. Video games tonight?

Morgan: Nope, staying with Alex, I’ll text you

When Chuck got home from work on Friday night he took a very long shower, where he did some things he wasn’t proud of, but Casey just had him under his spell and he couldn’t help it.   
He put on his comfy weekend clothes, made a bowl of popcorn and plopped down on the couch where he was going to spend the rest of the night since Ellie and Awesome were on a twenty-four-hour shift and the tv was way bigger in here”  
He was half asleep when his phone started vibrating on his leg.

Casey: Call me

Chuck kind of missed having the heart eye emoji next to Casey’s name, but he realized it was a bad idea so he erased it.  
“Hello?”  
“Is Ranger okay?”  
“Um who?”  
“He ate a what? Shit, I’ll be right home, call the vet, the number is on the fridge”  
“Okay”  
Casey hung up, Chuck was so confused.

Chuck: I have no idea what just happened are you on drugs?

Casey: Nope, needed to get the duck away from that date  
Casey: FUCK...stupid phone

Chuck: If you have a dog and haven’t shown me a picture yet, I’m going to be mad at you.

Casey: [Image]  
Casey: Didn’t know it was a requirement of our friendship  
Casey: Do you know where Alex lives?

Chuck: I love him 😍  
Chuck: yes I’ve been there a few times

Casey: Want to meet him?

Chuck: Hell yes

Casey: Alex’s house is 2324, I’m 2326, Marine flag and American flags out front  
Casey: Come over and have a few beers

“That is a horrible fucking idea”  
Chuck: Yeah, okay sounds good

He spent a few minutes debating with himself in the mirror if he should change or not, he traded his Superman shirt for a solid grey one and grabbed his old Stanford hoodie, it was old and worn but super comfortable and kept him warm.  
He grabbed his game of Risk and a few card games, just in case.

When he pulled into Casey’s driveway he noticed Morgan’s car in the driveway next door at Alex’s he hoped neither of them saw his car there.  
When he rang the doorbell he heard two dogs barking, he jumped a little when Casey opened the door.  
“Hey Bartowski”  
“Hi” He didn’t pay much attention to Casey, he was more excited to see the two dogs, he knew the grey Great Dane was Ranger, he had no idea who the Husky or the cat was. “Who is this?”  
“The wolf/husky mix is Derek, he is my neighbors, he is on vacation, the small one is a cat who doesn’t know he is a cat, so don’t tell him, his name is Gunner”  
“Is your neighbor a teenage girl?”  
“It’s a guy with a teenage daughter why?”  
“Because Derek is a werewolf on the show Teen Wolf” Chuck laughed “And I bet the dad has no idea”  
Casey laughed “He is going to be mad"  
Chuck finally looked over at Casey, and god the person who created grey sweatpants deserves all the rewards because damn they were a gift to anyone who enjoyed dick.   
Chuck quickly looked back at the animals surrounding him so he didn’t get caught staring. “So I brought some games” Chuck opened his backpack and set them on the coffee table  
“I’m about to kick your ass in some Risk”  
“We shall see about that, I’ve never lost a game”  
“Have you ever played with a Marine?”  
“True, but you did mention beers so maybe it will make it a more equal”  
“Do you have a preference?”  
“I mean I prefer hard ciders but I’ll drink anything”  
“I have some pizza coming, dinner was horrible, follow me, set the game up on the kitchen table”  
“I can’t wait to hear about it, I fell asleep eating popcorn so I’m starving, thanks”  
“Least I could do for my dog walker calling in an emergency”   
“I’m sad you hid this beautiful creature from me” Chuck rubbed Ranger’s head before starting to set up the game.  
“I take it you love dogs?”  
“I do, but I’m not allowed to have one in my apartment, we were going to get a cat but my brother in law is allergic”  
Casey handed him a hard cider “Oh nice, thanks”   
“So first off, her name was Lacey, she used the word literally so many times I stopped counting, her favorite color is teal and she loves romance novels, her favorite vegetable is an Avocado, he hair was way too blonde and her nails looked like claws and were bright pink with gems on them, so basically opposite of everything I like"  
“Avocados are a fruit”  
“I know that”  
“Was her favorite president Marvin Washington?”  
Casey let out a loud laugh that made Chuck smile. “Probably, it was horrible”  
“Well I’m glad I saved you from it, do you think Alex was pranking you?”  
“I’ll find a way to get payback”  
“What color do you want to be?”  
“I like putting one of each color in a hat or whatever and pulling out random ones, adds some excitement"  
“Oh that is fun”

After eating all the pizza and breadsticks, drinking a ton of beer, a few intense arguments, and over two hours of playing, Casey finally won.  
“It was close”  
“That’s the most fun I’ve ever had playing a game of Risk, usually I win too quickly”  
“We will have to do this again”  
“I agree”  
“We had a lot more beers than I thought, I have a spare room if you want to stay?”  
“Yeah that would be nice”  
Casey looked at the time “I usually stay up a bit later if you want to go to bed that's fine”  
“No, I’m a night owl”  
“I just got Disney plus”  
Chuck didn’t mean to laugh, but he was drunk. “That is not at all what I was expecting you to say”  
“I enjoy Star Wars and Marvel movies, and yes I sometimes enjoy an old Disney movie”  
“Can we watch Aladdin?”  
“Sure”  
Chuck may have ran right into the wall while watching the way Casey’s ass moved as he walked. He blamed the beers and Casey’s laugh was worth the pain.

When Chuck woke up he panicked for a moment before he remembered where he was, but he had no memory of how he got in the bed. He looked over to see his phone was plugged into a charger on the side table with a post-it stuck to it.  
‘Aspirin is in the bathroom, also sat out a new toothbrush for it, it’s red, went to grab breakfast, be back soon’  
Chuck laid there for a moment, thinking about how much fun last night was, but then his bladder started to hurt so he rolled out of the bed with a groan and headed to the bathroom.

When he made his way to the kitchen Casey had just walked in “Good morning”  
“Hey” Chuck yawned “Last night was fun, thanks I really needed that”  
“Me too, thanks for bringing the game”  
“I have no memory of how i got to bed”  
“I carried you, you passed out during the movie and wouldn’t wake up, and you’re too tall to sleep on my couch”  
“Thanks, hope I wasn’t too heavy”  
“Too heavy for what? You weigh nothing”  
Chuck blushed, he didn’t give himself time to panic or overthink, he just leaned forward and kissed him, he was surprised when Casey opened his mouth accepting his kiss, his warm hand moving to the back of Chuck’s neck  
Then Chuck started to panic, he couldn’t breathe, he pushed Casey away, frantically looking around for his bag to find his epi-pen  
“Bag” he managed to get out holding his hand up to his throat, “Epi”   
Casey helped Chuck lay on the floor before he dialed 911 and put it on speakerphone as he dumped everything out of Chuck’s bag. He found the epi-pen, quickly reading over the instructions before stabbing it into Chuck’s thigh.  
Chuck could feel his throat opening up “Thanks”  
“An ambulance is on the way” Casey sent Alex a text  
“I always thought kissing you would take my breath away, didn’t know it was actually going to happen” Chuck tried to laugh but his breathing was still labored. “Is my face swelling up?”  
“No, what are you allergic to?”  
“Bees and Blueberries”  
“Fuck”  
Alex and Morgan ran into the kitchen Chuck was not excited to see them, how was he going to explain this.  
“What the hell is going on?”  
“Chuck had an allergic reaction”  
“Did you give him blueberries? Damn it, he jinxed himself”  
“Please stop Morgan” Chuck begged  
“Wait, why are you here and in PJs?”  
“We had some beers last night, he crashed in the spare room, then this happened, ambulance is on the way”  
“Did you really eat a muffin” Morgan whispered to him,   
Chuck covered Morgan’s mouth with his hand “Shhhh, talk later”  
“So Lacy texted me and said Ranger had an emergency and the dog walker called you and you had to leave your date, but I walk Ranger and now I find out you spent the night hanging out with Chuck”  
Casey shrugged “I have no idea what you are talking about”

“You don’t have to stay” he looked over at Casey sitting in the chair next to the bed.  
“I almost killed you, not leaving till I know you are fine”  
“I’m fine, this isn’t the first time, but I should have told you, it was my fault, you didn’t know and then you had no idea I was going to throw myself at you”  
“Don’t apologize”  
“I should have never kissed you like that”  
“I didn’t mind”  
“Is it because you feel bad for me?”  
“Are you really that stupid?”  
“Hey, be nice, I’m in a hospital gown and completely embarrassed”  
“Do you really think I’m that stupid when it comes to technology?"  
"The cut mouse cord was a little suspicious, and when your computer wasn't even plugged in"  
"I made up most of those just so you would come visit, the mouse was because I knew we got in new wireless ones and I wanted one, the unplugged computer was so I could look at your ass. The porn one was real, i didn't do that"  
“Are you serious?”  
Casey nodded “I may have been a little shy about saying anything”  
“You, shy? Didn’t think that was possible”  
“Never liked a guy before”  
“I’m honored”  
“Then once you blurted out that you prefer gay porn”  
“That’s not what I said”  
“Close enough, but once you said that and I knew you liked men I thought I’d try a little harder to get to know you”  
“You know how much I talked about you to Alex and Morgan and she didn’t tell me you were her dad, I was so mortified when you told me”  
Casey laughed   
“Not funny”  
“So if you can get out of here, want to have a late breakfast, early lunch?”  
“The word you’re looking for is brunch and yes I would like to go with you”  
“Guess that means my love for blueberry muffins has come to an end”  
“You can eat them but drink a lot of water, brush your teeth really well and maybe get some strong mouthwash”  
“I will sacrifice the muffins if it means I get to kiss you”  
Chuck blushed “That’s sweet”  
“Don’t tell anyone, I can’t let word get out”  
“I wish I could kiss you right now”  
“Guess it will give you something to look forward too” Casey winked, grabbing Chuck’s hand, but quickly pulling away when the door opened  
“Chuck are you okay?”  
“Yes Ellie”  
“What were you thinking? Morgan said you ate a blueberry muffin, were you trying to kill yourself?” She looked over to Casey “Hi, who are you?”  
“The guy who ate the muffin”  
Ellie thought about it for a moment “Oh”  
“John Casey” he stood up and held out his hand, she shook it “Ellie Woodcomb”  
“So this is where you were last night?”  
“Yes Ellie, can we not talk about this right now”  
“You could have died”  
Chuck rolled his eyes, “He didn’t know I was allergic, and It’s not the first and probably won’t be the last time this happens and I’ve never died”  
“I brought you another Epi-pen” she pulled it out of her coat pocket and handed it to Chuck.  
“Thanks”

“Booty call for one Charles Irving Bartowski”  
“Stop calling me that Morgan” Chuck grabbed the paper from his hand  
“It’s your name”  
“Chuck works just fine”  
“You can’t keep going on these booty calls every day”  
“That’s not, stop saying that too, booty call sounds so gross, and we aren’t doing that, it’s only been a week, and I only go when we aren’t busy”

Chuck: Is now a good time for me to come visit?

Casey😍: Why do you think I put in a repair request

“What seems to be the problem, today Professor?”  
“I was trying to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind”  
“You know you could just text me and I can come over, you don’t have to put in a request, people will start getting suspicious”  
“Well whatever you want to make up that needs fixing, it’s in my office” Casey grabbed his hand, leading him into his office.

"What's that noise?"  
Casey looked down at his watch "Shit I have a class"  
"What do we do?"  
"Get yourself together wait ten minutes then come out and tell me my computer is fixed" Casey was tucking his shirt back into his pants, trying to rub out the wrinkles from where Chuck had been gripping it but he wasn't having any luck so he pulled his shirt off before walking over to the closet and grabbing another one. "What are you staring at?"  
"You are so hot"  
“You just figured that out?”  
Chuck laughed, “Well no, but this is the first time I’ve seen you shirtless”  
“If you want to see it more, you can stay at my place tonight”  
“Yes” Chuck said way too fast. “I mean, yeah ok, cool”  
“You’re ridiculous”   
“I’ll see you around seven” Chuck gave him a quick kiss before Casey left his office.  
Chuck straightened his tie and tucked in his shirt, then looked at his hair in the mirror, Casey seemed to have a thing for running his fingers through his hair, it was always a mess after their office make-out sessions. He waited a few minutes before walking out.  
"Sorry to interrupt but your computer should be fine for now Professor" Chuck winked at him "I'll come back later to check the hard drive" he put some emphasizes on the word hard.  
"Thanks, Chad"  
Chuck turned and glared at him before walking out.


	2. Holidays

“Who the hell is Chad?”  
“Didn’t want to make people suspicious”  
“I wear a nametag, it wouldn’t be that obvious”  
“Your hair was a mess and it was the same class you interrupted yelling about porn”  
“Oh” Chuck kicked his shoes off and put them next to Casey’s “And the hair is all you, I tried to tame it, maybe I should cut it”  
“I like the curls”  
Chuck handed Casey the bag he was holding “Dinner”  
“I made burgers and fries”  
“Oh, well that’s Chinese food, so it will still be good for tomorrow”  
Casey grabbed the bag “I’ll go put it in the fridge, you can take your bag into my bedroom if you want”  
Chuck had never actually seen Casey’s room, but since the house wasn’t that big it was easy to find since he knew where the spare room and bathroom were, the first door he opened was the towel closet, the second door was locked, third times the charm.

“Where are the pups?”  
“Outside, and I texted Mike about Derek’s name, he is pissed he let Addy trick him into naming their dog that, but if anyone else asks he is denying it”  
Chuck laughed “I think it’s funny, Derek is hot, the guy, not the dog”  
“Do you like wine?’  
Chuck shrugged “Maybe? I’ve had a few glasses with my sister but I can’t tell you anything about it”  
Casey handed him a glass of red wine, Chuck swirled it around before taking a sip “I don’t hate it”  
“Have a seat” Casey sat a big bowl of salad in the middle of the table with a few dressings and an empty bowl in front of Chuck and another where he would be sitting. Chuck couldn’t help but stare at Casey as he moved around the kitchen grabbing plates, putting one burger and a handful of fries on each plate.  
“Did you make this from scratch”  
“I did”  
“My sister is a fantastic cook, I think she took all that trait because I didn’t get any, I’ve tried but it’s bad”  
“My buddy in the Marines was the cook for us and he taught me some stuff, I hope you like this, it’s my favorite”  
Chuck took a big bite “This is really good, what is all on it?”  
“Maybe one day I’ll tell you the secret to the sauce, cheddar cheese, over easy egg, bacon, red onion”  
“It’s like big mac sauce but better”  
“I’ve never had it”  
“I’m sorry, you’ve never had McDonald’s?”  
“No”  
“You’re lying”  
“Why would I lie about that?”  
“We are going, one day this week for lunch”  
“Then we are going on Tuesday when my last class ends at one-thirty, in case it makes me sick”  
“I’ve been eating it my entire life, I’m fine”  
“Anyways, I got stuff to make bacon and waffles for breakfast”  
“Oh yum, I love waffles”  
“I told the lady at the bakery I always go to that I can no longer get blueberry muffins and told her what happened”  
“I’m sorry”  
“Stop, she just always has my coffee and muffin ready for me in the morning, so I told her when I come in on Monday to have two coffees and two muffins with no blueberries”  
“Awww are you going to bring me coffee and a muffin?”  
“No”  
“You’re so cute”  
“Don’t tell anyone, don’t want them to think I've gone soft now that I have a boyfriend”  
Chuck looked up at him with his eyes wide  
“Did I say something wrong?”  
“I just didn’t know if we were like official or not”  
Casey raised an eyebrow “I thought that was made clear when I asked you out”  
“There is a difference in dating and being an official couple”  
“Since when? That’s stupid, we go on dates, we kiss, we play games, hell I even held your hand, and you are staying the night in my bed, if that doesn’t make us a couple, what does”  
“You make a good point, sorry”  
“I’m going to buy a shock collar and shock you every time you say sorry”  
“But I am sorry, so what do I say instead or is it a kink thing”  
“You say it more than most people”  
Chuck shrugged shoving a big bite of salad in his mouth to stop himself from saying it.  
“Also not a kink, is there a kink for that?”  
Chuck nodded, finishing the food in his mouth before talking “There is a kink for literally everything, the world is a weird place”  
“Is this the part where we talk about our kinks?”  
“No, maybe” Chuck shrugged.  
“I don’t think I have any”  
“I think running your fingers through my hair, giving and receiving neck kisses and being in control is your kink’  
“Have you put a lot of thought into that”  
“No, just being observant”  
“So what are yours?”  
“Big strong controlling men, kissing and biting” Chuck blushed, “I don’t have much experience so I’m not sure”  
“You have more experience with men then I do”  
“That doesn’t mean much”  
“You can suck a dick better than me” Casey waited till Chuck was taking a drink to say that, he laughed as Chuck had to cover his mouth to stop from spewing wine everywhere.  
“You’re an ass”  
“I know” Casey winked.

“Have you ever played Catan?” Chuck held up the game he brought  
“No”  
“Oh I think you’ll like it”  
“Want to change into comfier clothes and put a movie on while we play?”  
“Sounds good” Chuck followed Casey into his room.  
He nervously picked up his backpack that he had sat on the bed earlier. “Since we are a couple and you are um bigger than me”  
“Spit it out Bartowski”  
“God I love when you call me that, it’s so hot”  
Casey just laughed “Is that what you wanted to say?”  
“No, I wanted to borrow slash steal a t-shirt,” He said it really quickly, not sure if Casey even understood him.  
Casey opened the third drawer from the top of his dresser “Do you have a preference?”  
Chuck looked in the drawer, his eyes spotted a few olive green shirts, he grabbed one holding it up, it read Marine in bold black letters. “Is this one fine?”  
“I have at least ten, so yes, want to steal some pants too?”  
“If your offering” Chuck gave him a goofy grin.  
Casey grabbed a shirt for himself, a solid white one before closing that drawer and opened the one under it “Take your pick”  
“You’re sweet” Chuck grabbed a pair of black ones, Casey went to grab a pair of black ones too but Chuck grabbed his hand and moved them above the grey ones “I vote these”  
“Any particular reason”  
“No”  
“I can tell you are lying”  
Chuck just took a few steps back “So should I go change in the bathroom?”  
“Whatever you want, I don’t mind, I’m used to changing and showering with a room full of men”  
Chuck sat his newly acquired clothes on the bed, Casey’s back was to him, he watched as Casey stripped off all his clothes, brief included, tossing them into the basket in the corner.  
“You just gonna stand there and stare?”  
Chuck may have jumped “Sorry, not sorry at all actually, how did you know”  
Casey turned around to look at him, and Chuck no longer needed those grey sweatpants to show him just what Casey had to offer.  
“That’s your, wow, you’re naked, and holy wow” Chuck gulped quickly turning around, he wanted Casey so bad, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that yet, or was he, fuck. When he turned around Casey was dressed and standing very close  
“Hey, I’m sorry”  
“So you’re allowed to say it”  
“Well I genuinely mean it, I shouldn’t have turned around until we discussed it”  
“Well your body is insanely nice, so nothing to be sorry for, I’m just a bit shy”  
Casey stepped a little closer, wrapping his arms around Chuck, Chuck stared into his eyes “Your eyes are like a lake covered in ice” Chuck’s thumb caressed Casey’s cheek, he would have to ask about that scar later. “A lake I really want to swim in”  
Casey laughed “Thanks I guess” he leaned forward and kissed him, nothing deep just a small peck “Want me to leave so you can change?”  
“No, you can stay”  
Chuck hoped Casey didn’t see how bad his hands were shaking when he grabbed the hem of his shirt, he debated if he should leave his boxers on or not, he decided not to, he really hoped Casey didn’t notice they were Super Mario. Note to self, don’t wear nerdy underwear to boyfriend’s house. He quickly got dressed, Casey only having to catch him once when his foot got stuck in the drawstring of the pants.  
When Chuck was dressed Casey pulled him into his arms again, “Just for the record, I find you very attractive and your smile lights up my day”

Chuck pulled out of the kiss to catch his breath “Maybe we should go play a game before this gets farther than I think we are ready for”  
“Good idea”  
Both men walking into the living room with very obvious tents in their pants.

They spend the next few hours playing games, talking, and having a few more glasses of wine.  
“I’m having a lot of fun but I’m really tired”  
“Your toothbrush is still here, I moved it to my bathroom though, you can go in first, I’m going to let the animals out to use the bathroom, meet you in there”

Casey knocked on the cracked door  
“Come in” Chuck managed to say with a mouth full of toothpaste.  
Casey walked up next to him and started brushing his teeth, both stealing looks at each other in the mirror.  
“If you don’t want to sleep in my bed, that’s fine”  
“You’re not getting out of cuddling that easy”  
“Who said I don’t want to cuddle?”  
“You just seem like an anti cuddle person”  
“I’ve never been a cuddler, but doesn’t mean I won’t try it”  
“I’ve turned you into a sappy gay man”  
“Shut up or you’ll be sleeping on the couch”  
“I’m sure Ranger would cuddle with me”  
Casey rolled his eyes and finished brushing his teeth. 

“Which side is yours?”  
“The middle, but I put the new pillows on the right side”  
“You bought pillows for me?”  
“I was already at the store”  
“You’re so sweet”  
“Anyways, I’m going to change into just a pair of boxers, I get warm when I sleep”  
“I’m going to do the same thing, but keep the shirt on”  
“Do you need to borrow those too?”  
“Uh no” Chuck laughed “I packed stuff, just prefer wearing yours”  
“Do I get to come over and steal your stuff?” Casey started taking his clothes off, both men standing with their backs to each other  
“You can, but I think you would rip right out of my shirts, but Ellie does want me to invite you over to dinner, she said Morgan and Alex can come to” Chuck peaked back to see if Casey had finished changing, he had and was just about to get under the blanket, Chuck joined him.  
“Morgan can’t be around me without pissing his pants, should be fun”  
They were now both lying facing each other. “You know he isn’t a bad guy, you should be nice to him”  
“I’m sure he is a nice guy, but he is dating my daughter, it’s my job to scare him a little, plus they tried to hide it”  
“That’s fair”  
“But Alex did ask if we wanted to do a double date sometime, she mentioned putt-putt”  
“I’m down”  
Casey rolled over and grabbed a small remote, Chuck watched as he clicked a button and the room went dark.  
“What’s your favorite color?”  
“I like red”  
Casey pushed another button and the room lit up red, Chuck laughed “I have some questions, but also maybe red was a bad idea, try green”  
Casey clicked another button, making the room turn green.  
“So why do you have this?”  
“Came with the house, blame them”  
“But you left them up”  
“They are jammed between the trim and ceiling, not worth it”  
“I like it”  
Casey hit another button making the lights slowly fade between all the colors.  
“This is fun”  
“Want me to leave them on?”  
“I wouldn’t mind being able to see you”  
“Sleeping usually involved your eyes being closed”  
“After a few minutes of kissing” Chuck grinned. “And me admiring your bare chest” Chuck fingers gently running through the thick hair on Casey’s chest. “I’m very attracted to you”  
“Good, cause I’m very attracted to you too” Casey moved closer, their legs intertwining, Casey big hand gripping Chuck’s hip pulling their bodies closer.  
“I’m really torn, I want to have everything with you right here and now, but I also don’t want to rush it”  
“No rushing, slow is nice” Casey kissed up Chuck’s neck

Chuck rolled over, pressing himself against Casey’s back to get some warmth, at some point he had rolled away and out from under the blanket.  
Chuck placed a kiss on the back of Casey’s neck  
“Morning Bartowski” Casey growled out, his raspy morning voice was super hot.  
“I’m freezing, I kicked off the blanket at some point, so I’m stealing your warmth”  
“Is the dick in my ass just a bonus?”  
“Oh, uh it’s the morning” Chuck went to move away but Casey grabbed Chuck’s arm holding him there. “I wasn’t complaining” Casey pushed his ass back, Chuck couldn't stop from moaning.  
Last night they had agreed to keep things slow, so they only spent a few minutes kissing and a bit of rutting together before stopping to cuddle as they fell asleep, so Chuck wasn't sure why Casey was doing this now.  
"Sorry, I was just curious"  
"The weird angle of my trapped dick, the two layers of fabric and your plump butt aren't much to work with"  
"It was enough to get my blood to start flowing south" Casey paused “Did you just call my ass plump?”  
“Yes” Chuck squeezed one of his cheeks in his hand “It’s nice”  
Casey pressed back again, releasing a growl/moan mixture  
"I take it you've never done butt stuff"  
Casey's body shook with laughter.  
"What? It's a valid question, you know since neither of us has a vagina"  
"I was just laughing at the way you said butt stuff, and no my asshole has never been touched"  
"It never has to be if you don't want it to, I'm okay with being exclusively a bottom"  
Casey shrugged "Guess I won't know until I try"  
"You're not suggesting we have sex now are you?"  
"No, just thinking I may try a finger or two in the shower later"  
Chuck groaned against Casey's shoulder blade at the thought of Casey alone touching himself. "Don't say stuff like that, but I would not recommend that, weird angle, could fall, it would be bad" Chuck couldn't resist the urge to move his hips, just a little bit.  
“Then what do you suggest?”  
“The comfort of your bed and some good lube”  
“Are we sure we want to take it slow?” Casey gripped his cock.  
“Yes, no, maybe somewhere in the middle, or maybe just a shower to cool off”  
“Together? Because I have had to worst blue balls since we started dating”  
“God, me too”  
Casey rolled out of bed tugging Chuck along with him, and in a blink of an eye, they were both naked, the warm water of the shower beating down on them, their hands frantically roaming all over as much of each other as they could, their kissing desperate like they needed it to live. It was amazing.  
Casey grabbed Chuck’s hand “I want you to” He put Chuck’s hand on his ass “Please”  
Chuck was not going to say no to that, hearing Casey say please in the broken, breathless way he did was almost too much.  
Chuck slowly moved his finger down Casey’s crack, knowing he wouldn’t get much from just having water as lube, his finger ran over Casey’s hole making his gasp against Chuck’s throat, after a few passes he applied some pressure to the tight muscles.  
“Chuck” Casey nibbled on his earlobe, which Chuck didn’t know would affect him the way it did, Casey’s hand wrapped around Chuck’s dick almost made his knees give out, his thick rough hand felt so good on Chuck’s soft skin. He pushed the tip of his finger into Casey as he relaxed allowing his finger in with ease.  
“I can’t do much without lube, don’t want to hurt you.”  
“‘S fine” Casey was hardly able to get the words out.  
Chuck didn’t think it was possible for Casey to sound so weak and vulnerable, he loved it. Chuck pulled his finger out all the way before pushing it back in deeper, he hasn’t done with to someone else in a very long time so it took maybe a minute to find that sweet spot that had Casey coming untouched after a few swipes. The growly moans of his name were enough to have him spilling in Casey’s hand. They stood there not moving just holding each other, kissing softly until the water started to cool down.  
“Shit” Chuck jumped as the first of the cold water hit him.  
Casey reached over and turned the water off “Give it a few minutes, it heats back up pretty fast”  
“Good cause your come is dripping down my leg” Chuck laughed, hiding his face in the crook of Casey’s neck  
“That was not what I expected at all”  
“Good or bad?”  
“You made me come without touching my dick, obviously it was horrible” Casey rolled his eyes.  
“Well it helped that you were super relaxed, I was so nervous the first time I had a finger in me, it took forever and everything was covered in lube”  
“Something about you relaxes me”  
Chuck shivered “Maybe we quickly wash off in the cold water and run back to bed and warm up?”  
Casey turned the shower back on, they quickly cleaned off the important parts and made sure all the come was cleaned off, decided they can come back later to wash their hair.

“We missed breakfast”  
“We can still eat breakfast food, there is no rule against it”  
“I’ve never slept past seven” Casey pulled the eggs out of the fridge  
“Technically we woke up around six-thirty, then went back to bed for a couple hours so you just took a nap, not slept in”  
“Whatever you say Bartowski”  
“Next time we do naughty things can you call me that? It’s so hot”  
“If you call me John” he winked “Your hair is insane by the way”  
“It got wet and not washed then we went to bed, what do you expect” Chuck tried to flatten out his hair.  
“I don’t hate it”  
“After we eat, I’m washing it, I can’t look disheveled when we have dinner with my sister”  
“What about Thanksgiving next week? What are your plans?” Casey poured the batter into the waffle maker.  
“Ellie goes all out, she once spent a week and ten turkeys trying to figure out the perfect recipe, Morgan ate all nine of the other ones. Do you do anything?”  
“Sometimes I’ll cook myself a turkey pot pie,, Alex spends most holidays with her mom”  
“You know you are totally invited to my house, and I’m sure Morgan already invited Alex”  
“Are you two related?”  
“We might as well be, he has been my best friend since Kindergarten, he was the only one there for me when my parents left” Chuck was filled with sadness at the memory “He uh, he is a great friend, and I know he is weird and kind of annoying at times, but honestly, Alex is super lucky, he will love her like no one else and treat her like she is the Queen”  
“I’ll keep that in mind, you two ever”  
“Oh god no, gross”  
Casey laughed “Just curious, I’ve seen him hanging on you”  
“Well he is a very tiny man, so he just, nevermind, it sounds weird saying it out loud”  
Casey slid a plate across the Island to where Chuck was sitting. “Can I ask more about your parents?”  
“If I can ask about yours”  
“Both are dead”  
“My dad cared more about his work than his family and it got him killed, my mom ran off to Russia with a man named Alexei”  
“How old were you?”  
“Nine when she left, twenty one when dad died”  
“That’s horrible”  
“Yeah” Chuck sighed  
“My mom left when I was two, she was a drug addict, my dad raised me alone for the most part, there was a stepmom at one point but it didn’t last. Cancer took him a month before I graduated High School. I’ve tried to use my connections to find my mom, just because I’m so curious, but no luck”  
“I’m sorry”  
“He was really disappointed in me when I came home with Kathleen and told him she was pregnant, but when he saw Alex for the first time he said his heart melted, he was an amazing grandfather and he let Kathleen and Alex live with us and watched her while we finished school and worked our asses off to provide for her. The last thing he said to me was how proud he was and what an amazing father I’ve been to Alex” Casey turned his back to Chuck.  
Chuck got up, turning Casey to face him, “Hey, come here” he wrapped his arms around Casey, even though Casey tried to fight it, he eventually gave in when he realized Chuck wasn’t going to let go.  
“Thanks for sharing your story”  
“I’ve never told anyone that, I’ve also never let anyone seen me cry” Casey took a deep breath turning his attention to the burnt waffle. “Who are you Chuck Bartowski, and what is your magic power?”  
Chuck shrugged “Apparently it’s giving scary badass Marines emotions” Chuck laughed, kissing Casey’s cheek.  
They both jumped when Ranger and Derek started barking.  
“Dad” Alex called out  
“Kitchen”  
Alex walked in “Hey Chuck”  
“Good Afternoon Alex”  
“I was going to see if you wanted to go out lunch with Morgan and I but I see you’re having breakfast”  
“You two can join us”  
“Will you be nice to Morgan?”  
“If he stops hiding on the front porch and gets his ass in here”  
“Just tell him there are waffles,” Chuck said with a mouthful “So good”

“Dude, what happened to your hair?” He gave Chuck a weird look “Nevermind, don’t want to know”  
“I got in the shower and the water went cold so I didn’t have time to wash it, then I fell asleep, leave me alone”  
“Is your water heater messed up dad?”  
“He got in after me, didn’t know it wouldn’t last” Casey handed Alex a plate, she sat down next to Chuck  
“Are you two coming to dinner at my place tonight?”  
“Yeah, Morgan just invited me”  
“Ellie is so excited, she loves having people over for dinner”  
“Dad, are you coming?”  
“Yeah, Chuck is going to follow me to the shop and give me a ride while the Vic is getting worked on”  
“You’re trusting someone else with the Vic? Are you sick?”  
“She is going to Mike’s garage, she will be fine”  
“You’re talking about your car like it’s a child” Chuck took a bite of bacon  
“Have you not introduced Chuck to Vic?”  
“Not yet, we haven't gone anywhere together”  
“We have gone out to lunch a few times and I always drive”  
“Well I don’t want food in my car, I don’t care about eating in your Jeep”  
“Wow, rude” Chuck joked. “You owe me a ride”  
“Okay” Casey winked, Chuck almost spit out his coffee.

After they finished eating, Chuck and Morgan cleaned up the kitchen while Casey and Alex took the dogs on a quick walk. Chuck was really looking forward to showering again, but Morgan and Alex showed no signs of leaving so he had to shower alone.  
They played Catan until it was time for Casey to take his car to the shop.

“No one is home yet” Chuck sat his bag down by the door and kicked off his shoes., “Usually Ellie has dinner made by now but Devon got stuck in surgery and she is waiting for him, she said she is picking something up on the way home”  
“We could always make something”  
“Did you forget the part where I can’t cook at all?”  
“That’s why I’m here, do you think she would mind?”  
“Not at all” Chuck pointed to the pantry “That’s the magic pantry that seems to always be full of food” he laughed “None of which I can make myself except cereal”  
Casey surveyed the pantry, fridge, freezer and spice cabinet.  
“I see stuff to make Italian sausage spaghetti with garlic bread”  
“That sounds really good, don’t think I've ever had it”  
“Simple, just make a tomato sauce, cut open a few sausage links and cook it, then put it in the sauce with sauteed onion, peppers and garlic then cook the remaining sausage links then slice them and put them on top of noodles”  
“I’ll do my best to help”  
“Just sit there and look pretty”  
“I can do that” Chuck sat on the counter farthest from the stove to give Casey room, then he sent Ellie a text telling her not to get food and then texted Alex to pick up a few bottles of wine that Casey suggested.  
“Can you make biscuits and sausage gravy?”  
“I can, I do the biscuits from scratch”  
“I’ve been craving it for years, since our grandmother passed, Ellie can never get it right so she doesn't try anymore”  
“Tomorrow I’ll make you some and we can bring some leftovers to Ellie if you like them”  
“Are you staying here or I am coming over again?”  
“I was going to ask if you wanted to stay again since you have to drive me home anyway”  
“I can do that” Chuck was really joining watching Casey move around the room with so much ease.  
“So should I bring my lube?” Chuck should not have asked that while Casey was chopping onions and pepper, the knife clattered on the cutting board. “Shit, did you cut your finger?”  
“No, just slipped”  
“Is that a yes?”  
“Sure, or we can stop at the store on the way back to my place tonight and you can show me what to get”  
“Not trying to rush, just better to have it in case, or if you are alone and want to experiment or if we decide to do stuff it’s better to have it”  
“Let’s change the subject” Casey didn’t want to get distracted with what he was doing.  
“Why did you choose to teach History?”  
“I’ve always been a history buff”  
“Did you always want to teach?”  
“No, but when I was stationed in other countries I taught some kids English and it was really fun”  
“So why college and not younger?”  
“I did many grades from kindergarten to seniors while I was still in school, I also was a substitute for a few years, but I like the schedule and freedom of being a professor”  
“I would hate it, I loved school and learning but teaching, that’s a different level. I did some tutoring and I about stabbed a kid with a pencil”  
Casey laughed “I’ve had plenty of moments like that”  
“If we could reproduce, our child would be a super smart nerd and athletic, ruler of both worlds” Chuck laughed.  
“Imagine how insane the world would be if men could also carry babies”  
“I could not handle the pain at all, I’d e a horrible pregnant person”  
“I was trained to be tortured without breaking, I’d be fine”  
“That’s kind of scary, but do you think men would then have a hole for delivery or would it exclusively be a c-section”  
“This is a weird conversation”  
“Sure you don’t need help with dinner?”  
“Can you slice bread?”  
“Doesn’t it come already sliced?”  
Casey just glared at him  
“I’ll just sit here and keep looking pretty”

After a few minutes of Casey doing whatever he was doing, he came to stand between Chuck’s legs “So I was thinking, the last day of school is Wednesday, I was wondering if you wanted to stay with me for the entire break?”  
“Yeah” Chuck smiled, “I’d really like that, but we may have to stay here after we eat and drink too much on turkey day”  
“That’s fine” he lifted Chuck’s chin up exposing his long neck, he placed a gentle kiss on his Adam’s apple before sucking on it lightly. “We have five minutes”  
“What did you have in mind Professor Casey?”  
“You not calling me, unless it’s in a professional setting where you have to”  
But before anything could go further the door opened, Casey stepped back.  
“Smells amazing in here”  
“Hey Chuckster”  
“Hello Awesome” Chuck jumped down off the counter “Devon this is John Casey, he mostly goes by Casey, Casey this is Devon who mostly goes by Captain Awesome or just Awesome” They shook hands.  
“Nice to see you again John”  
“You too Ellie” He stiffened when she hugged him. “Hope you don’t mind I raided your kitchen”  
“Not at all, what did you make?”  
“A tomato sauce with ground and sliced Italian sausage with some bowtie noodles and some garlic bread”  
“Sounds so good”  
“Just waiting for the bread to get a little more toasty, Alex and Morgan should be here soon with some wine”  
“Dude, the green bowl in the fridge has a salad mix in it, we can set that out with it, gotta get these scrubs off”  
“Thanks, Cap” Chuck went and got it from the fridge.

Once Morgan and Alex showed up they all sat down for dinner.  
"So John, you're a professor right?" Ellie sipped her wine.  
Casey nodded "History"  
"And you're Alex's dad"  
"Yes ma'am"  
"Before you ask he is 38, Alex is 22" Chuck cut in.  
"I wasn't going to ask, I was going to ask if that's how you met"  
"No" Morgan laughed "Casey is the most technically challenged person ever so we had to go to his room a lot and Chuck had a huge crush and would always gush about how cute he is to me and Alex and she never said anything"  
Chuck blushed.  
“I was going to tell him, I just didn’t know how because Morgan was terrified of him and Chuck would have been so embarrassed”  
“I was mortified, he told me Alex was his daughter and everything I ever said went through my head and I basically ran out of there”  
“I want to hear some of these things?”  
“No,” Chuck said maybe a little too loud “Maybe I’ll tell you later, but now is not the time”  
“What I really want to know is your workout routine” Devon looked over Casey’s body.  
“Marines, I still follow that routine even though I'm not active"  
"Dude we need to hit the gym together"  
"Just don't call me dude anymore"  
"Chuckster can join us too"  
Ellie, Morgan, and Casey laughed.  
"Okay, rude" Chuck glared at them "I can work out if I want"  
"When is the last time you worked out?"  
"College" Chuck took a bite of salad  
"Your sex life doesn’t count"  
Chuck kicked Morgan's shin.  
"So Ellie, uh do you like the food? Casey said he would like to help with Thanksgiving dinner"  
"As long as he doesn't touch the green bean casserole" Morgan chimed in with a mouth full of garlic bread. “No one makes better green bean casserole that Ellie”  
"It's really good, thank you, John, I'll let you know when I make up the menu on Monday”  
"Sounds good"

They kept up the small talk while they ate, then played a couple’s trivia game, which was totally not fair since Chuck and Casey had only been together for two weeks, but they did better than Chuck expected.  
Chuck spent the night at Casey's, and before school, they stopped at the bakery Casey loved for a coffee and muffin.

Casey ended up making a sweet potato casserole with marshmallows and pecans that was a huge hit, Alex made an amazing strawberry pie and overall it was a good night until Morgan tried to sneak in Chuck’s bedroom window to steal some leftovers and a very naked Casey tackled him to the ground, Morgan screamed and of course, Ellie and Devon ran in, Chuck was very mortified.

“Can you give me a hint?”  
“No”  
“I’m blindfolded in my own jeep”  
“What’s your point, it’s called a surprise for a reason”  
“Christmas is next week, why am I getting my gift now?”  
“Because you came up with the no gifts rule, just experiences, so I’m surprising you with an adventure”  
“And I haven't even thought of anything yet, great”  
“I’m sure you can think of something”  
“Hey, Google, what time is it?”  
“The time is four twelve p.m,” Chuck’s phone said.  
“Stop Chuck”  
“We have been in the car almost an hour, and I’ve been blindfolded the entire time”  
“Stop bitching or I’ll leave you on the side of the road”  
“Tell me a story”  
Chuck fell asleep.

“Wake up Bartowski”  
Chuck yelled, Casey laughed  
“Sorry, forgot where I was for a minute”  
“We are here, I'll come around and get you"  
Casey grabbed Chuck’s hand helping him out of the jeep. “I'm going to lead you a few steps, then I’ll take the blindfold off”  
“What about Ranger?”  
“He is snoring in the backseat, I thought you two were having a competition to see who could snore louder”  
“Whatever”  
When they got to where Casey wanted them, he grabbed Chuck’s face, gently kissing him before tilting his head up. He loved kissing Chuck’s long neck, but now wasn’t the time for that, they had all weekend "Keep looking up” Casey untied the knot at the back of Chuck’s head  
Chuck blinked a few times, getting his eyes to adjust. “Holy shit” he spun around looking at the star-filled sky. “This is stunning, where are we?”  
“A few hours north of Burbank”  
“I haven’t seen a starry sky like this since I went to space camp in middle school”  
“I know, I remember you talking about it”  
“You’re amazing”  
Casey grabbed the back of Chuck’s head moving him to face where they would be staying.  
“Is that a treehouse?, what the actual fuck, how can I top this”  
“You can top me” Casey mumbled.  
“Did you really just say that” Chuck laughed  
“So inside the bed is up in the loft, and there is a giant skylight so we can see the sky all night”  
“Tomorrow is a full moon”  
“Why do you think I’m doing it now”  
“Can we sit out here, It’s cold but I’m not ready to go inside”  
“Yeah, we can’t light a fire but we can get a few blankets and lay in the hammock” Casey pointed over to the hammock on a metal frame, “We need to get the stuff out of the Jeep, and get the food in the fridge”  
Chuck put their shared suitcase up in the loft by the bed, getting distracted for a few minutes staring out the skylight.  
“Chuck”  
“Huh?” Chuck peaked over the banister  
“Get lost?”  
“It’s really stunning”  
“Are there blankets up there?”  
Chuck looked around “Yeah, I’ll grab a few”  
“I dumped some soup in the crockpot, it takes about four hours so dinner will be a little late”  
“You brought a crockpot?”  
“No, the kitchen is full of stuff, I just made the soup”  
Chuck held up the blankets showing Casey “Ready for some super romantic cuddles”  
“No comment” Casey grabbed his hand “Range doesn’t want to come in, he loves it out there”  
“Won’t he run away?”  
“He is on a leash staked into the ground, but even if he wasn’t he is too old to run off”  
“How old is he?”  
“When I got him they guessed he was around three months and that was nine years ago on my birthday”  
“Which you still won’t tell me, even though I could easily look it up on the school computer”  
“Unless I lied to them” Casey climbed into the cloth hammock that could easily fit three people  
“Just tell me”  
“How about you guess and I’ll tell you yes or no”  
“How do I get in without flipping?”  
“Very carefully”  
Somehow Chuck managed to get in the hammock without injury, he cuddled up next to Casey, who then covered them both up with the two blankets.  
“This view is amazing” Chuck finally settling in and looking up at the sky.  
“I agree” but Casey was looking at Chuck, fuck when did he become such a sap.  
“Is it near a holiday”  
“Yes, it’s almost Christmas”  
“I meant your birthday doofus”  
Casey poked him in the ribs making him laugh. ‘It’s on International polar bear day”  
“That is so fucking random”  
“I was once stationed in Alaska on my birthday and we went out to a bar and they had white Russians for a dollar to celebrate”  
“That’s so funny and adorable”  
“Two things we don’t celebrate, Valentine’s day and my birthday”  
“I understand birthday because I never celebrate mine unless Ellie forces me to, but what’s wrong with Valentine’s day?”  
“It’s stupid, just promise me that you won’t do anything, no surprises, nothing, just another day”  
“I promise, if you say no, then I won’t but I can’t promise I won’t get you a birthday gift, once I google polar bear day”  
“Add thirteen”  
“Twenty-seven?”  
“There ya go”  
“You’re a Pisces, no way”  
“You just knew that off the top of your head? Why?”  
Chuck shrugged “Random knowledge”  
“That falls in the same category as Valentine’s day, stupid”  
“I’ll have to agree because you are the opposite of an emotional Pisces”  
“Have you found Ursa major and minor yet?”  
“Of course, it’s the first thing I look for” Chuck pointed up “If you follow from major around minor, like a snake” tracing the line of stars, “That’s Draco, it’s a dragon but looks like a snake to me and then when you get to the head, Hercules is next to him but it’s mostly covered by the trees over there”  
“I’m glad you are enjoying this”  
“Are you kidding, this is amazing, it’s probably the best gift anyone has ever given me, thank you so so so so much” Chuck leaned over and kissed him, cold hands sliding up under his sweater grabbing his sides and pulling him more on top.  
“Cold hands” Chuck shivered.  
“We will warm up fast enough” Their cold noses touching as they kissed,  
“Jeans and boners are a horrible combination”  
“Then we should take them off”  
“Not out here, there are bugs and it’s cold, my balls are shriveled up”  
Casey laughed into a kiss, shoving one of his cold hands down the back of Chuck’s pants, grabbing his ass and making him yelp.  
“Evil” Chuck quickly moved his hand up under Casey’s shirt, pinching his nipple between his cold fingers.  
“We are gonna get in a wrestling match and end up flipping out of this hammock and landing on the dog”  
“I think we should go inside and test out the view from the bed”  
“I think that’s a great idea”

Chuck sat up Ranger’s bed downstairs and made sure he had food and water while Casey checked on the soup. Then they both headed up the ladder to the bed  
“This is so cool, but we can’t get drunk or we will be sleeping on the couch”  
“I’m a Marine, I can climb a ladder one-handed while wasted”  
“Okay show off” Chuck took his sweater off, his shirt static clung to it so he ended up pulling both off. “Didn’t mean to do that”  
‘I’m not complaining” Casey removed his zip-up then his shirt, hooking Chuck’s belt loop pulling him closer. Pressing Casey’s cold chest against his warmer one. A hand sliding into the back of Chuck’s jeans  
“I’m ready, I want all of you”  
“I want that too” Chuck moaned as Casey’s fingers trailed down Chuck’s crack.  
“Can I top?”  
“Hell yeah” Chuck cupped the front of Casey’s jeans where he could feel his dick starting to harden “I’ve been dying to get this inside of me”  
Casey growled staring deep into his eyes, both lost in the moment “It’s so soon I know that, but I’m falling in love with you Chuck”  
“Good, because I’m falling in love with you too”  
The rest of their clothes came off so fast Chuck wasn't sure how it happened, their naked bodies touching in all the right places as the made their way to the bed.

Between Casey on top of him kissing along his neck as he slowly thrust into him and the insane view of the night sky above them he was very overwhelmed with emotion. "I lied earlier" he blurted out.  
Casey stilled his movements  
"I'm not falling in love with you" Chuck wrapped his legs around him to stop him from moving away.  
Casey gave him a questioning look  
"I am in love with you, so fucking in love"  
Casey surged forward kissing Chuck with everything he had, quickening up his movements “Love you Bartowski” Casey said between kisses.  
“Yes John, fuck, you’re amazing”

After some convincing and sexual promises, Chuck convinced Casey to put on the matching Christmas pajamas that he bought them and secretly packed, they sat down at the table to eat dinner.  
“Just so you know, I didn’t just say that in the heat of the moment, I really do love you John, and it’s weird because I’ve thought in the past that I was in love with someone but now that I’m with you I realized I’ve never truly been in love before and it feels amazing”  
“I’ve never said it before in that context”  
“Just because I said it doesn’t mean you need to”  
“You must have been blissed out because I've already said it twice”  
“Oh” Chuck tried to think back to the moment but his orgasm must have scrambled his brain because he didn’t hear it. “Can you say it again”  
“I have a daily quota, and you have maxed it out already”  
Chuck stuck his bottom lip out, giving Casey his best pouty eyes.  
“I raised a daughter, that shit don’t work on me”  
Chuck got up from his chair, pulling Casey’s chair away from the table so he could straddle his lap “Well I don’t have a quota and I’m going to tell you as much as I want” Chuck kissed his forehead “I love your grumpy face.” he kissed the tip of his nose, “I love your eyes, not only are they beautiful but I love seeing the sweetness deep in there” he kissed his ear “I love how you listen to me talk because sometimes I never shut up” he placed a few kisses along his jaw “I love your insane jawline, and your muscular body” he kissed Casey’s throat “I love your voice and the growls you make and the sweet things you say to me” Chuck kissed his lips “I love how you kiss me, and the way you smile” Chuck put his hand on Casey’s chest, over his heart, “I love how you have such a big heart even though you hide it behind this tough exterior” he ran his hand down Casey’s chest to his groin “I love the intimacy that we share with each other, physically and mentally and how special it was to experience all those firsts with you”  
“Fuck” Casey cleared his throat “You are so amazing Chuck, thank you for that, I love you too” he kissed the giant grin off of Chuck’s face “Now eat your soup before it gets cold”  
“Trying to escape the bubble of mushy emotions around us right now by telling me to eat my dinner?”  
“Nope, just making sure you have enough energy for the amount of sex we are going to have tonight”

“Did you blindfolding me because I blindfolded you?”  
“Yes,” Chuck pulled off the blindfold.  
Casey looked around, “This is my spare bedroom?”  
“John Casey, will you go to prom with me?”  
“What?”  
“I was trying to think of something to do for you and I remember you said since you had Alex at a young age you didn’t get things like Friday night football games, parties, prom, stuff like that and I had so much fun at both proms I went to so I thought we could have our own prom slash party because we are adults who can legally drink”  
“At my house?”  
“No, a limo will be picking us up, I have all the clothes picked out, corsages, a DJ with 80s music, decorations, food, spiked punch, and the limo will also be picking up some friends and family, oh and I booked us a room for an after-prom party”  
Casey laughed “This is ridiculous”  
“I’m fully aware, but it’s going to be amazing” Chuck handed him a navy suit on a hanger  
“You really want me to wear that?”  
“Yes, the theme is freedom, I’m wearing a red suit, both of us will have a white button-up under them.”  
“Like Santa?”  
“No, damn it, I didn’t think about that”  
“I’ll gladly sit on your lap and tell you what I want” Casey smirked.  
“Save it, mister, the limo will be here in twenty minutes, and Ellie is inviting a friend for Mike”  
“Alex and Ellie can’t set us up on blind dates anymore so they are going after Mike?”  
“That’s exactly it” Chuck laughed.

After they both got dressed, Chuck went and grabbed the flowers from the fridge.  
“We are going to wait until Alex gets here and she is going to take pictures of us putting these on each other, and yes I’m aware we both hate roses but this was the only white flower they had at the last minute”  
Alex walked in wearing a stunning sparkly gold dress, followed by Morgan in a white suit with a red button-up.  
“Perfect timing, I’ll take your pictures first then you guys can take ours”  
Morgan slide a white rose corsage on Alex’s wrist then she pinned a matching one to Morgan’s suit pocket, then they did a few cheesy poses while Chuck took pictures.  
“I remember when you went to your senior prom, I was stationed in Australia and your mom wouldn't let me call and threaten the guy”  
“Because he was just a friend”  
“You looked beautiful then and you look beautiful now”  
“Thank dad”  
“Feel free to threaten Morgan if you want ” Chuck teased,  
Casey glared at Morgan, who shivered and hid behind Alex.  
Chuck handed the camera over to Alex  
Chuck pinned the flower to Casey first, then Casey did the same.  
“These cheesy prom photos don’t work as well when we are both the same height”  
“I think you two should kiss”  
Casey just glared at his daughter.  
“I think that's a great idea” Chuck turned, Casey’s arms still wrapped around him,  
“Aww, look how cute and in love you two are”  
Casey rolled his eyes “Just snap the damn picture”  
Alex put the camera in her purse, Chuck thought it would be fun if they used disposable cameras so he had that one and then bought a few extras to put out at the venue.  
“Where is Ranger?” Alex looked around  
“He has been bumming it today, he didn't want to go for a walk with us today and he has been in his bed most of the day, only coming out to eat and use the bathroom”  
“Is he okay?”  
“This weekend we did a ton of hiking, my guess is we wore the old man”  
“You guys have been home for three day”  
Casey shrugged, “I’ll call the vet but with tomorrow being the day before Christmas Eve not sure if they will be able to see him”  
“He is still eating so that's a good sign” Chuck added “And he did jump up on the couch with me to watch Avengers when you were at the gym”  
“When is the limo getting here?” Casey wanted to change the subject.  
Chuck looked at his watch “Should be here anytime, we should go next door and get Mike and Addy, see if they want us to take pictures”

“Want to dance?”  
“Let me have another shot first”  
“Are you not having fun”  
Casey shrugged “I appreciate the effort”  
“Goddammit, I knew I couldn’t top the weekend in the treehouse” Chuck angrily stabbed the piece of cake on his plate with a fork  
“You don’t have to top it, that’s not what this thing is about”  
“I had the most amazing weekend of my life and you’re not even having fun right now and this is all for you”  
“I didn’t say I wasn’t having fun”  
“I can see the irritation on your face”  
“It was a creative idea and I still love you this just isn’t my thing”  
“Couldn’t you at least pretend to like it? I put so much thought into every detail and I really thought you would like it” Chuck took the glass of whiskey out of Casey’s hand and finished it off in one drink.  
“I’ll be back, have to hit the head” Casey got up.  
Chuck went over to get another drink 

Chuck was a bit confused when the music of a sudden changed from 80s rock to a slow country song.  
There was a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see Casey holding out his hand “Dance with me?”  
Chuck was not expecting that at all  
“Come on, I had them play this song so I could be super fucking cheesy and dedicate it to you”  
Chuck let Casey lead him out to the floor where people were already dancing, Chuck wrapped his arms around Casey’s neck, Casey’s hands resting on his lower back as they swayed back and forth staring into each other’s eyes, Chuck listening very carefully at the words not able to stop smiling.  
Towards the end of the song Casey pulled their bodies together, singing quietly in Chuck’s ear.  
“It takes my breath away, Just to look into your eyes, I know I don't deserve a treasure like you, There really are no words, To show my gratitude, I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars, He sure knew what he was doin', When he joined these two hearts  
I hold everything, When I hold you in my arms, I've got all I'll ever need, Thanks to the keeper of the stars, It was no accident me finding you, Someone had a hand in it, Long before we ever knew”  
“Well that was romantic as fuck” Chuck grabbed his hand pulling him off the dance floor before Casey even knew what was happening.  
“Where are we going”  
“To get our picture taken”  
“How much did you pay for a photo booth?”  
Chuck shrugged, “It was part of the package” he shoved Casey into the booth.  
Chuck slid in next to him grabbing Casey’s face, kissing him hard with a mixture of anger and passion.  
Somehow Chuck ended up in Casey’s lap, not knowing how long they were in there or just how many pictures were taken of them.  
Someone cleared their throat, Chuck jolted back almost falling off Casey’s lap, thankfully Casey had his arms tightly wrapped around him.  
“Really Chuck?”  
He looked over to see his sister staring at them “Uh sorry” he shrugged  
“Can you exit the booth so other people can get pictures”  
“Yes, just give us a second, thanks” Chuck hid his face in the crook of Casey’s neck, both of them laughing.  
Chucks climbed off of Casey’s lap, “My legs are too long for that” he tried to stretch them out. “That was probably a stupid idea”  
“Get your ass out of here so we can look at the pictures”

Chuck pulled the two strips of pictures out of the little slot on the outside of the booth, Casey quickly grabbing them from his hand.  
“Hey I want to look at them” Chuck tried to get them back but had no luck.  
Casey looked over them, there were three pictures on each strip, the first one had a picture of them both just sitting there, Chuck kissing him on the cheek and the last one was their lips barely touching. The second strip was their kiss deepening, Chuck on his lap with his hand gripping the hair on the back of his head, the last picture was Chuck’s head tilted to the side with Casey leaving a nice hickey on his neck, he was keeping that strip. “This one is mine” he showed them both to Chuck before tucking them both into the inside pocket of his suit jacket.  
They stopped by the bar, both taking a shot and grabbing a small glass of the spiked punch before heading out to the dance floor to join the group of people dancing, they had just the right amount of alcohol to not be drunk but be able to dance like idiots with their friends and family without feeling stupid.  
By the end of the night, everyone had huge smiles on their faces, Casey had lost his suit jacket but Chuck didn’t mind because the thin white button-up was clinging to all the right places, Morgan’s tie was around his head, Alex had broken a heel, Mike and his date Ellie invited, Jessica, had really hit it off and planned another date, all the cameras were used up and Ellie took them with her so she could turn them in for Chuck, it turned out great.  
Casey scowled at Morgan the entire elevator ride up to the floor where Alex and Morgan got off, but once they got the elevator to themselves Casey pushed Chuck up against the wall kissing him like it was the last time they would ever see each other.  
They made quick work of stripping off their clothes before the hotel room door was shut all the way, they took a shower to get all the sweat and confetti off them, (seriously why did Chuck think confetti cannons were a good idea) but it was more rubbing their bodies together as they kissed and less actually washing. Their plan was to dry off and have wild sex but the second they hit the bed and Casey’s warm body wrapped around Chuck they were both asleep.  
The next morning after both used the bathroom and brushed their teeth then ordered room service and spent a few hours in bed making love and watching movies and just enjoying their time together before they left and went back to their own places.

“Chuck” Casey barely got out.  
“Are you okay? You don’t sound good?”  
“Can you come over, please”  
“I’m having breakfast with Ellie and Devon, it’s kind of our Christmas Eve tradition,”  
Casey cleared his throat “I really need you  
“You’re scaring me”  
“I can’t bring myself to say it out loud right now”  
“I’ll be there as fast as I can, I’m sure they will understand”

Chuck wasn’t sure if he should knock or not, usually he just walks right in, but he had no idea what was going on. His heart sank and he knew something was really wrong when he walked in and Ranger wasn’t right there or barking from the kitchen. “John?”  
“In the spare room” he called out.  
Chuck made his way down the hallway, he stopped a few feet from the door, taking a deep breath not sure what he was about to walk into.  
What he saw broke his heart, Casey was lying on the bed, his face red and blotchy, he had his arms wrapped around Ranger.  
“What happened?”  
“I took him to the vet”  
Chuck lost it when Casey’s voice broke  
“The vet will be here in an hour to put him to sleep, Alex is on her way with some cheeseburgers for his last meal”  
“I’m so sorry” Chuck wrapped his arms around Casey,  
“He was acting weird last night, he didn’t want dinner, I took him to the vet earlier and his liver is failing and with his age, they don’t think they can do anything about it and that this was the best option and I don’t want him to be miserable or living in pain”  
Chuck sat down on the bed rubbing Ranger’s head.  
“Mike brought Derek over earlier, Ranger really tried to get up and play with him but he just couldn’t, and Derek cried, that’s when I lost it”  
Chuck leaned over and grabbed two tissues from the box next to the bed, handing one to Casey “I wish I had the words to tell you how sorry I am that you have to go through this”  
“Just being here is enough”  
Chuck rubbed Ranger’s belly “Hey buddy, I’m sorry you don't feel good right now, but soon the pain will be gone, and I don’t want you to worry about your dad because I’ll be here for him okay, it will all be okay, I promise”  
“Fuck” Casey growled. “Shut up Bartowski” Casey turned his face so he could cry into his pillow, he hated Chuck seeing him like this, but Ranger was the one who has been there for him when no one else was and now his best friend was leaving him and he couldn’t control the tears.  
Chuck rubbed his back, tears streaming down his face “I’m so sorry John”  
Once Casey sat up to wipe his face and blow his nose he hugged Chuck, giving him a quick kiss.  
“So can you tell me the story of how you got him?”  
Casey nodded, taking a moment to pull himself together “Nine years ago my team was doing some volunteer work around this small town in Texas not far from the base and we went to the animal shelter and he was there and I was never much of a dog person but he was just so awkward with his long legs and big ears I had to have him”  
“So you clearly have a thing for awkward guys with long legs” Chuck teased  
“Clearly” Casey squeezed his thigh.  
“I had a house on base with Mike and his wife at the time so we were able to bring him on base, his ex-wife and Addy took care of him when we were shipped out. The things that Ranger has helped me through” he took a deep breath “I’ll never be able to express just how much he means to me, I feel like my child” he growled “Fuck, I can’t talk about this right now”  
“Okay, we can talk about other things, or we can just sit here”  
“I got him Christmas gifts”  
“Shit, I did too” Chuck sighed.  
“You got him a sweater didn’t you”  
Chuck avoided looking at Casey “No” he lied  
Casey let out a little laugh “I think we should donate the stuff we bought to a shelter”  
“I got Derek a matching one” Chuck blurted out.  
“Of course you did”  
“But I like the idea of donating stuff”  
Casey looked around “The house is going to be so empty without a mini horse-sized dog filling it up”  
“Want me to get you a mini horse?”  
“No” 

“Dad” Alex called out  
“In the spare room”  
She walked in holding a bag in one hand and an ice cream cone in the other, tears already streaming down her face.  
“Hey Rangey-boy” she handed the bag to Casey before moving over to pet him and put the ice cream in front of him, he struggled to lift his head but his tail hit Chuck’s leg as he wagged it, eating the entire cone in one bite.  
Chuck laughed “Wow, he liked ice cream”  
“He used to steal Alex and Addy’s ice cream all the time” Casey opened up one of the plain cheeseburgers and tore it into four pieces, handing two to Chuck, he rubbed Ranger’s head feeding him both pieces. “You’ve never had McDonald’s but your dog has weirdo” Chuck teased  
“You told me you were going to take me but you haven't yet”  
“New years resolution”  
Casey smiled, he was so glad he had Chuck here to keep him smiling even though he didn’t want to.  
“I brought a bottle of whiskey for you, want me to pour you a glass?”  
“I’ll go get it” Chuck got off the bed. He sent Ellie a text letting her know what was going on then quickly ordered pizza and wings for lunch and if Casey didn't want to eat it when it got here it would be easily reheated for dinner. Then he grabbed three glasses from the kitchen putting a few cubes of ice in them.  
He carried the glasses and whiskey into the bedroom. He poured them all a drink,  
“To Ranger” he held up his cup “The bestest boy” they all tapped their cups together before taking a drink.  
The next few hours was one of the hardest things Chuck had ever had to deal with, the vet came and they all said their goodbyes, then Mike came over with some beers but Casey locked himself in his bedroom for a good twenty minutes before asking Chuck to join him. Chuck just held him, Casey’s face pressed to his chest, then Casey packed a bag and stayed the night at Chuck’s, he ended up not going home until after new years. 

A few days into the new year Chuck had to stop at the vet and pick up Ranger’s ashes, Casey couldn’t do it.  
Casey cried when he saw that Chuck had paid for the extra plaque with his pawprint pressed into plaster and a picture that Mike had sent to Chuck of Casey in his camo uniform holding Ranger the day he brought him home. 

\--------

“I.T department, this is Chuck”  
“Get your ass down to my class now”  
“Uhh can you give me ten minutes”  
“Now Bartowski” he hung up  
“Morgan, taking a break be right back”  
“Dude we have to finish these laptops”  
“I know, and I promise we will, I just need to talk to Casey for like a minute, I swear”  
“You are at his house almost every night, don’t you get enough sex?”  
“We aren’t having sex of any kind here, so stop, and I know for a fact you and Alex have snuck off a handful of times and had sex on campus so leave me alone”  
“You guys aren’t having sex?”  
“Not here, I’ll be right back”  
Chuck stopped and got him and Casey a coffee before going to his classroom.

“Hey”  
“What the fuck is this?” Casey pointed to the vase of roses on his desk  
“They look like roses” Chuck held out the coffee “They still have the peppermint one”  
“I told you I didn’t want to do Valentines Day” Casey didn’t grab the coffee so Chuck sat it on the desk.  
“I know, we both hate them” Chuck couldn’t help but smile at the framed prom picture of them sitting on Casey’s desk that he snuck in the day before school started after Christmas break ended, he didn’t think it would last there as long as it had.  
“So why did you do this?”  
“I didn’t if I was going to get you anything I’d probably do like a teddy bear and a bouquet of fruit not roses, I know you don’t want to celebrate and we both hate roses so it’s not me, I’m not an asshole”  
Casey pulled a card from the middle of the flowers.  
“Happy Valentines Day Casey, Your nerd Chuck”  
“I swear John, I didn’t do this, I can show you my call history my bank statements, anything I didn’t do this”  
“Fuck” Casey held his phone out, “Switch me phones, open my email and send out a mass text that my classes are canceled today and tomorrow, put the dates and tell them to look on the app to see if I assign anything, I need yours to make a call”  
“Um sure”  
“Sit here, I’ll be in my office”  
Chuck sent out the email, he knew what to do since he set up Casey’s email on his phone and got all his student’s email addresses added for him.  
He did that then used the phone on Casey’s desk to call Morgan.  
“Hey buddy, I think something bad is happening, Casey got some roses and he had me email to cancel all his classes then took my phone into his office to make some calls”  
“Dude stop making excuses”  
“Morgan this isn’t a joke, the roses were signed from me, I didn’t do it, Casey is freaking out”  
“Oh, damn, that is weird, you hate roses”  
“I know, when he comes out of his office I’ll come back, promise, maybe text Alex? Not sure if he wants her to know but something isn’t right”  
“Will do, keep me updated”  
“Call this phone if you need anything in the next few minutes, I’ll text you when I get my phone back”  
“Good luck”

Chuck paced back and forth for what felt like an hour but it way maybe only two minutes, he jumped when the door opened.  
“Hey, I’m freaking out, are you okay?”  
“I’m fine, let’s go to your office, I need to talk to Morgan”  
“Really”  
Casey just nodded, grabbing Chuck’s hand and leading him out of the room  
“I really need to get back to work, we are slammed, around Valentine’s day there is an increase in porn viruses”  
“You can’t”  
“What the hell is going on?”  
“Can you get into the security camera footage and see who delivered the flowers?”  
“Yeah, in my office, it would take too long if I did it on your computer”  
“Can you do it from anywhere else?”  
“The Dean’s office?”  
Casey handed Chuck his phone, “Text Morgan, get him out of your office, tell him to get Alex and meet at my house, asap, I’ll explain late”  
“Casey”  
“I’m serious Chuck, we can’t talk here”

Casey walked right past the secretary and knocked on the dean’s door.  
“It’s John Casey”  
“Come in”  
Chuck had been terrified of the dean ever since he met her, she was a small woman but wow she was intimidating.  
“Hello Diane”  
“Colonel”  
Colonel? Chuck looked between the two, having no idea what was going on.  
“Bartowski needs to use your computer, your office is the only safe place on campus right now”  
“Of course, Mr. Bartowski, get to work”  
“So what exactly do I need to do?”  
“Look up security cameras for John’s classroom and check and see if there is someone hacking the school’s system”  
“I can guarantee that no one is in that should not be, I’m one of the best there is and I check every morning”  
“You do that, I need to call Alex” Casey stepped to the far end of the room, Chuck got on the computer and got to work. 

“John” Chuck’s voice was shaky, he was scared and had no idea what was happening and why this lady put flowers on Casey’s desk with his name. “Um she looks terrifying”  
Casey looked at the screen “Fuck” he ran a hand over his face “General this is bad, we need to get my room, office and the I.T rooms swept for bugs now.  
“Why would she deliver them herself knowing we have been looking for her for so long?” The dean was glaring at the image on the screen  
“She looked right at the camera and winked” Chuck played the clip again.  
“She knows what she is doing, she is taunting us”  
“Can I ask who this lady is and why she is taunting you with flowers using my name”  
“I think he needs to be filled in General”  
She nodded at him “Take him to your house, I’ll be closing down campus until Monday, have a team check everything”  
“Call me if you find anything, come on Chuck”  
“I need to stop by my office and get my stuff” Chuck watched as the dean or General, he honestly had no idea what to call her now, pull a book on her wall off books, one of the sections opened up revealing a wall of guns. "Holyshit"  
"Oh, baby I have missed you" Casey picked up his desert eagle.  
"I don't like guns"  
"You don't have to use one" Casey loaded the bullets in it, shoving a few extra in his pocket. He took off his jacket and put on a harness shoving the gun in it before putting his coat back on. "Just stay close to me, come on"  
They made their way to Chuck's office, Morgan was already gone, Chuck grabbed his laptop shoving it in his bag and shutting down everything. Casey laced their fingers together as they made their way out to their cars.  
"I’ll follow you”  
“Wait, give me your keys”  
Chuck pulled his keys out of the small front pocket on his backpack, Casey hit the remote start button two times, Chuck’s jeep roared to life, for a brief moment before going up in a ball of flames.  
Chuck just stood there in shock  
“She always one for the theatrics”  
“I spent three years saving up to buy a jeep.” he really didn't want to cry over a vehicle, but this really sucked  
“Hope you have full coverage”  
“I don’t think they will cover psycho bitch blowing up my car”  
“Don’t worry about it, you will have a brand new Jeep tomorrow”  
“I still want a red one” Chuck wiped his tears on his hoodie sleeve.  
“We don’t have time for this, but come here” Casey pulled Chuck into his arms “I’m sorry, I should have known she would come after you”  
“Is it an ex?”  
Casey gave Chuck a quick kiss, “Let’s get in the Vic and we will talk about it”  
“How do we know your car doesn’t have a bomb in it?”  
“Because my baby is a fortress”  
“Can we try the remote start just in case?”  
Casey took out his phone and hit a few buttons and his car started and didn’t blow up.  
“So Mr. anti-technology, I have a flip phone has a app on his phone that does stuff with his car from the 60s? What the hell”  
Casey didn’t respond until they got in the car and were on the way to his house.  
“It’s a new thing”  
“And your house is safe?”  
“Very”  
“Are you and Dean Beckman in like a secret society?”  
“The C.I.A”  
“I’m sorry what?”  
“It’s what I did before I left the Marines, I’m on like the reserve team I guess you could say, same with Beckman, we are called in when we are needed, we have been in a battle with a rogue agent named Sarah Walker, at least that’s what she used to go by. She was part of an elite spy team with me, General Beckman was our boss”  
“What happened?”  
“She chose to join the bad guys, she was nicknamed Black Widow, she romances guys, then kills them and leaves roses behind, she tends to act out on Valentine’s Day but it’s been a while since we had details on her”  
“So did she romance you? Is that why she left the roses?”  
Casey laughed “I don’t like blondes” he grabbed Chuck’s hand “I killed her boyfriend, you are the first relationship I’ve been in since Alex’s mom and somehow she found out about of you”  
“Oh god, is she going to kill me?”  
“I’d never let that happen, and I have my most trusted men watching Ellie and Devon”  
“Would she go after them?”  
“I have no idea what her plan is”  
“I feel like I don’t even know you”  
“I’ve never lied to you, and I’ve told you everything I can except the C.I.A stuff because it's top secret and I’m not active, I’m still the same person”  
“You’ve killed people”  
“Only bad people”  
“Can’t I just go back to my place?”  
“Not till it’s swept”  
“My boyfriend is a spy being taunted by a crazy spy and I’m being used as a pawn. Happy fucking Valentine’s day”  
“Told you it was a stupid holiday”  
“If we stay together will this a continuous thing?”  
“No, I’m putting an end to this today”  
“Are you going to shoot her?”  
“If I have to”  
Chuck pulled his hand away, watching out the window, a few tears falling down his cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

“I never thought I’d say this but we need to get the hell out of this house and get groceries, the four of us have been trapped together for two days and we have had so much delivery I’m going to throw up if anyone even mentions pizza”  
“I agree” Morgan and Alex said in unison.  
“I can have Mike get us stuff”  
“No Casey, we need to get out of the house before we all end up hating each other, do I need to bring up what happened during Monopoly last night” Chuck looked over to the shelf that used to have a vase on it.  
“Shut up” Casey growled. “Someone is trying to kill you, Chuck”  
“And my sexy badass boyfriend owns a gun that I hate, but you have one”  
“Can we talk in the other room?”  
Chuck knew he shouldn’t have said that after completely ignoring Casey for almost 24 hours after his jeep blew up, he even slept on the couch, but then he realized it was stupid to blame it on Casey, it’s not his fault, so they sat down and talked for a while, but Chuck was still not comfortable with the whole gun thing. “Okay”

“I don’t want to fight”  
“I don’t either, I’m sorry but I’m getting cabin fever”  
“If something happens to you”  
“Do you think she will come after me in a grocery store full of people?”  
“Maybe” Casey shrugged, she is a great spy and can make it look like an accident and no one will ever know, and she wants revenge”  
“I made a list of what we need by aisle”  
“If we do this, I need you to promise me that if you see me shoot someone that you won’t ignore me again”  
Chuck just stared at him “I may shut down, I can’t predict what will happen if I see someone die”  
Casey wrapped his arms around Chuck kissing the top of his head. “I’ll do anything to protect you and I won’t apologize for that”  
“I’m trying to wrap my head around that, it’s a lot”  
“I know, now get dressed so we can go to the store”  
“I love you and I’m sorry that I got mad at you and for being grumpy the last few days”  
“Love you too” Casey kissed him “I’m going to make a call before we leave”  
Chuck kept his arms wrapped around Casey, “Maybe we wait a few more minutes”  
“You were just bugging me about leaving”  
“I know that, but now I want to do naughty things”  
Casey raised a brow “It has been a few days” he squeezed Chuck’s ass. “Want to top?”  
“Do I even need to answer that?” Chuck shoved Casey down on the bed.

Chuck was looking at the list on his phone “Shit, we forgot cereal, I’ll be right back”  
“No”  
“I’ll be fine I promise” Chuck quickly walked away before Casey could stop him.  
Casey started to get concerned so he walked down the cereal aisle, he pulled the gun out of the holster hidden under his jacket “Chuck get away from him right now”  
“Oh my god Casey, put the gun down, I wasn’t flirting with another man, I know him”  
“You know Bryce Larkin?”  
“Wait, you know Bryce?”  
“Hey Johnny” Bryce smirked.  
Chuck looked between the two men “Someone please explain”  
“Where is she Larkin”  
“Whoever are you speaking of?” Bryce grinned  
“I will shoot you”  
“Didn’t you try that once already”  
Chuck glared at Casey “You shot him?”  
“He was Sarah’s boyfriend”  
“My ex-boyfriend is the same guy you thought you killed and the reason this crazy blonde is trying to kill me? But if Bryce is not dead” Chuck pointed to him “Why is she trying to kill me?”  
“Because she is a bitch” Casey shrugged.  
“Harsh” Bryce still had a smirk on his face  
“How is this even possible?” Chuck was so confused “How are our lives connected like this?”  
“Bryce was in the CIA, he and Walker went rouge together”  
“Were you in the CIA when we were together?”  
Bryce nodded  
“How did I end up dating two CIA agents that know each other”  
“Maybe Casey is tricking you”  
“Don’t you dare put those ideas in his head” Casey growled.  
“I’m a nobody”  
“You’re a very smart man Chuck, you had tons of potential, but I cared too much about you and didn’t want you to have the life of a spy, you deserve more than that”  
“You think I deserve more but you got me kicked out of my dream school and broke my heart you ass hat” Chuck’s eyes went wide when Sarah walked around the corner. “Oh fuck” he slowly backed up.  
“Long time John”  
“Walker” he pointed his gun at her “Give me one good reason I shouldn’t shoot you right now?”  
She pulled a gun out of the back of her pants pointing at Chuck “Want to see who can fire first?”  
“What did I do?” Chuck asked her  
She shrugged “Nothing, I was bored”  
“So you blew up my Jeep?”  
“That’s not very nice sweety” Bryce looked over at her.  
“But it was fun, and he shot you, it was the least I could do”  
“That was four years ago, get over it” Casey growled  
“So it’s only fair I shoot the man you love, even though I didn’t think it was possible for John Casey to fall in love”  
“That’s a horrible idea” Chuck was trying not to look nervous. “And to be fair, I’m a nice person, Bryce is not”  
“That’s no nice Chuck, we were in love”  
“I only thought I was in love with you because you were my first everything, I didn’t really know anything about love”  
“But you think you know love with John when you have only been together a few months and you didn’t even know he was a spy”  
“Yeah” Chuck was starting to get mad.  
“You know this is the end for both of you” Casey growled  
“You’ve said that before yet here we both are” Sarah fired a shot, a pain exploded through Chuck’s entire chest, making him fall to the ground, he shut his eyes when another shot rang out, he didn’t want to see anything or know what was happening, he had no idea how long he had been lying there when Casey kneeled down next to him.  
“Don’t open your eyes Bartowski”  
“I don’t plan on it” Chuck voice was a bit shaky  
“I’m going to carry you out of here okay” He put an arm under Chuck’s shoulder blades and one under his knees and carried him into the backroom of the grocery store where the team was waiting for them.  
Casey laid him down on a table, “You can open your eyes now” Casey pulled up Chuck’s hoodie, checking to see where on the bulletproof vest he was hit, he pulled out the bullet and handed it to Chuck, the pulled the velcro straps off pulling the vest out of the way and lifting Chuck’s undershirt to check his ribs, Chuck gasped in pain when his fingers touched the purple and blue spot on his ribs.  
“Probably cracked a rib”  
“What if she shot me in the head”  
“She didn’t”  
“What happened to them?”  
“Don’t worry about it”  
“John I need to know,” Chuck sat up “Yeah I hate Bryce but he was a huge part of my life and I think I need the closure”  
“He was shot in the leg, he will be checked out and taken to a top-secret facility where he will spend a lot of time, besides going rogue and being a little puppet for Walker he wasn’t too bad of a guy”  
“Then why did you kill him?”  
“He stole some top secret stuff, but we got it back before he gave it to anyone”  
“What about her? Do I have to worry about her escaping and coming after me again?”  
Casey shook his head, “Another agent killed her”  
“Not you?”  
“No”  
“Is she dead like Bryce was or actually dead”  
“Actually dead, I won’t give details, but know that she is taken care of I can officially retire”  
“Will you still be working at the school?”  
“Of course”  
“I just wasn't sure because with the Dean being a General and having guns in her bookcase I wasn’t sure”  
“I’m not the only one”  
“Wait what?”  
“You already know too much, just forget everything that has happened and everything you know about the CIA”  
“It’s not that easy, but I’ll do my best”  
“Ready to go home?”  
“Hell yes, I miss my computer and my comic books”  
“I’ll take you back to my place to get whatever you need and maybe we should spend a night or two apart, it’s been a hard few days”  
“I agree, but I’m still going to call you for naughty time”  
Casey laughed, “I love you, and I’m very proud of how brave you were today”  
“Well, it’s not every day a guy gets a chance to be an honorary spy for a day” Chuck gave him a quick kiss since they were not alone. “And I love you too”

Chuck almost cried when they turned down Casey’s street and there was a bright red Jeep with a giant white bow on the hood in Casey’s driveway “Holy shit, is that mine?”  
“Well it sure as hell isn't mine”  
Chuck got out of the car before Casey even put it in park.  
“Mine didn’t have a lift kit or black rims, or running boards or these badass lights”  
Casey shrugged “Considerate it a bonus from the General”  
“And how exactly will I explain this to Ellie?”  
“Tell her Mike did it for a discounted price”  
“Let’s go for a ride”  
“In a few months when it warms up, we are taking the top and doors off and going for a long drive”  
“Summer road trip” Chuck couldn’t get the grin off his face.  
They ended up playing the game where you flip a coin to decide which way to turn and after fifteen flips they ended up near a park so they went for a little walk and ate at a restaurant neither of them had heard of when they got back to the Jeep it was dark so they christened the back seat.

“John”  
“No”  
“Wake up birthday boy”  
“I told you we weren’t celebrating”  
“We aren’t but I need you to get up, you don’t even like sleeping in, so get up”  
Casey covered his head with the comforter  
“You’re acting like me” Chuck laughed “I got you a gift”  
“Return it”  
“Just look at it before you decide. And technically it’s not a birthday gift”  
“Then what is it?”  
“Just look, please”  
Casey peeked out from under the blanket “What is that?”  
“This” Chuck held up the plush in his hand “is a baby seal”  
Casey covered his head back up.  
“Get that sexy ass out of the bed and follow me”  
“Do I need to put clothes on?”  
“Yes, but I promise than in a few hours or so we can get naked and do all the naughty things the birthday boy wants to do”  
“Do I smell bacon?”  
“Alex is making grits, bacon, scrambled eggs and hashbrowns”  
“Why didn’t you start with that” Casey rolled out of the bed,  
Chuck taking in the beautiful sight that is his boyfriend “If we didn’t have guests, we would totally be doing those naughty things now”  
“That’s why I slept naked, I thought you would come over and wake me up with your mouth”  
“A text would have been nice, I would have come over earlier” Chuck frowned when Casey put some briefs on  
“You could have spent the night” Casey went into his closet to pick out something to wear.  
“I’m staying tonight, I feel like I live here, didn’t want to overstay my welcome”  
“I don’t mind” Casey kissed Chuck’s cheek as he walked by. “Pretty sure half your wardrobe is already here”  
“Because your house has a laundry room and I live in an apartment that does not”  
“So you’re using me for laundry?”  
“Yes, now come on, please” Chuck grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the room.  
“Guys, we are coming out”  
“It’s about time”  
“The grumpy old man didn’t want to get up”  
“Did you mention the grits?”  
“That’s the only reason he is up”  
“Happy birthday dad”  
Casey huffed out a thanks.  
“So um, I hope this is okay” Chuck walked over to the back door “Okay Morgan”  
Morgan walked inside holding what looked like a giant cotton ball, Chuck took it from his arms walking over to Casey “Happy International polar bear day”  
Casey stared at the puppy in Chuck’s arms, he took a moment to raise his hand and let the puppy smell it before he rubbed its head.  
“She is a samoyed, she will only get to like fifty pounds so not a mini horse, but she is really cute”  
“Does she have a name?”  
“Well that’s fully up to you, she is yours”  
Casey grabbed her from Chuck’s arms, holding her up to get a better look at her “She is really soft, but I’m not giving her a cliche name like cotton ball or snowball”  
“How about an ironic name like coal or red”  
Casey glared at Morgan. “Can we go talk for a minute Chuck”  
“Yeah, of course,” Chuck still holding the baby seal plushie as he followed Casey back into his bedroom.

“You suck”  
“Was it a bad idea?”  
“It’s not a bad idea, I'm pissed that you almost made me cry”  
“Am I supposed to say sorry?’  
“No, I’m happy”  
“I wasn’t sure but after Ranger, I’ve kind of been keeping my eye out because I could tell a part of you was just missing and I figured we would talk about it one day but I know you don’t like talking about it, then last week Alex sent me her picture and I was like holy shit she is perfect and I could do the whole polar bear joke” he held up the seal, seeking it, the puppy sniffed at it before taking it into her mouth.  
“I want you to move in with me” Casey blurted out catching Chuck off guard “if it wasn’t obvious earlier, I want to be with you as much as possible and after what happened earlier this month it just showed me that I can’t live without you and I want her to be our puppy, raise her together”  
“I love you, of course, yes, hell yes”  
“Love you too”  
They kissed, trying not to smash the puppy between them.  
“Her tiny pointed ears are so cute, fuck you Bartowski for making me be so sappy over a puppy” Casey rubbed her ears  
“How about Zero or Baymax”  
“No, she is a princess, just not a Disney princess”  
“Let’s go let her run around the house and eat breakfast, maybe a name will come to us”

“So?” Alex looked between them  
“I’m keeping her, are you kidding”  
“Good because I have her brother” Alex pointed over to another white fluffy puppy sleeping in Ranger’s old bed that Casey didn’t want to get rid of.  
“Link and Zelda” Morgan blurted out  
“They are a couple, the dogs are siblings” Chuck rolled his eyes “Luke and Leia”  
“No” Casey shook his head  
“Bow and Arrow” Alex suggested  
“I want Arrow” Casey sat the puppy down next to her brother. “I’m not having a dog named Bow”  
“Then let's switch” Alex looked over at them “I wouldn't mind a little girl named Bow, we didn’t know if you had a preference”  
“I don’t but if those are the names then I’m taking Arrow”  
“Then it’s set, I’m ordering the name tags and collars now” Chuck held up his phone, “Oh shit I forgot to text Mike that breakfast was ready, he wants to bring Derek over to play with the puppies”

“We need to talk”  
“Take a seat” Casey pointed to one of the chairs in his office not looking up “But I’m super busy grading these finals, tomorrow is the last day”  
“I know, sorry, but this can’t wait”  
Casey looked at him “What’s going on”  
“I got a job offer”  
“I didn’t know you were looking for a new job”  
“I wasn’t, I was approached”  
“Are you going to tell me about it or do you want me to ask?”  
“I don’t think you are going to be happy about it”  
“Is it in another state?”  
“Sometimes”  
“Just spit it out Bartowski, I don’t have all day”  
“It’s with the C.I.A”  
“No, you can’t”  
“General Beckman thinks I would be a great asset to them and I would be in an office. She said I’m wasting my talents working here and my skills can better used to help them track down criminals”  
“I agree with her that you are very talented at what you do, and I’m sure you would be a great asset, but it worries me”  
“She also said I need to fly to Minnesota”  
“What the fuck is in Minnesota?”  
“Bryce” he mumbled  
“Did you say, Bryce?”  
Chuck nodded “Apparently he has information and he will only tell me”  
“Sounds like a trap”  
“She said you can come if you want, I haven’t decided if I want to take the job, but I am going to see Bryce”  
“I’ll go with you to see him, but I want you to really think about the job”  
“Okay” Chuck looked around “So on a different topic I do have a question for you”  
“And what is that”  
“How do you feel about bending me over your desk” he smirked.  
Casey raised an eyebrow  
“It’s been a fantasy of mine since the first time I walked in here”  
Casey looked at all the papers on his desk.  
“I’ll help you grade them”  
Casey shoved them all on the floor “Looks like everyone is getting an A”  
"They are all going to die of shock, have you ever given an A before?"  
"Want me to bend you over the desk or do you want to sit here and grade papers with me?"  
"Bend me over, please"

“How are you feeling?”  
“Surprisingly I feel fine”  
“I’ll be right there, I won’t let anything happen”  
“Not in the room right?”  
“Do you not want me to be?”  
“No, I don’t think he will tell me everything if you are there, you did shoot him, twice”  
“He deserved it”  
“John”  
“I won’t be in the room, but I’ll be in the next room over watching the cameras and I’ll have my gun ready”  
“I really don’t want you to shoot him again”  
“I’ll do what I have to”  
“He isn’t making me come all the way out here to hurt me, well not physically, probably emotionally but I’m used to it”  
“That’s fucked”  
“I miss Arrow, I wish he could have come with us”  
“We will be home tomorrow, I’m sure he is having a blast with Alex and Bow”  
“I hope I don’t regret this”  
“I hope not either”

“Hi”  
“Hey Chuck, how has life been?”  
“Just tell me what you need to so I can leave”  
“I think I have some of the answers you’ve been looking for”  
Chuck sighed, “Are you going to tell me or are we going to play games”  
"If I remember correctly, you love games"  
"Not the type where it's my ex-boyfriend in a secret underground government holding cell"  
"Sounds kind of fun"  
"I'm supposed to be getting ready for a summer road trip, not this"  
"Oh that sounds fun, tell me about it"  
"No, it's none of your business"  
"My girlfriend is dead Chuck, be nice to me"  
"I'm always nice to you, that's my problem. You smile and the world believes everything you say"  
"It's a good trait to have"  
Chuck sighed.  
"Before we go on, I just need to know if John is good to you"  
"Why do you care?"  
Bryce shrugged "Just curious if that hard ass has any feelings and how someone as robotic as him can land a guy like you"  
"And here I was thinking why would someone like me deserve someone as amazing as him"  
"Has any of this made you think maybe, just maybe, it's all the government's plan to get to you?"  
"No you asshat, just tell me why I'm here"  
“Hmm, where should I start?”  
“I really don’t care where you start, just start somewhere”  
“Have they offered you the job yet?”  
“What job?”  
“With the CIA?”  
“Yeah, how did you know?”  
“I told you at the grocery store, they have had their eye on you for a very long time Chuck Bartowski, why do you think it was so easy to get that I.T. job at the college, it’s not a coincidence.”  
“Are you serious?”  
“It’s time we talk about Orion”  
“The constellation?”  
Bryce laughed “Your dad Chuck”  
“He is dead, you know that we were dating when he died”  
“I know, he was CIA”  
“You’re fucking lying to me”  
“What would I gain by lying to you?  
“I don’t know Bryce, you aren’t the most trustworthy person”  
“I’ve never once lied to you, I didn’t tell you I was CIA but that was for obvious reasons. And the only reason I got you kicked out was to save you from this life, I really did love you, Chuck, no matter what you think. But the CIA is well the CIA and they found a way to track you down and pull you in” Bryce shook his head. “I’m sorry”  
“I forgive you, now tell me about my dad”  
“He built things for the CIA, he was one of the best, but then he found out some secrets and that’s what got him killed. We were working together, I’m so sorry Chuck, I tried to save him but I couldn’t”  
“Does Casey know?”  
Bryce shrugged “You will have to ask him, he didn’t come after me until after your father was dead so maybe not”  
“What about my mom?”  
“She works for one of the biggest bad guys in Russia and on the top ten most wanted for the CIA”  
“What the fuck. Please don’t tell me Ellie is tied in to this too”  
“No, she isn’t, they thought about it but because she is equally as smart but they like having a doctor they can go to for help if and when they need her"  
“So did you want me to come here just to tell me all this and convince me not to take the job?’  
“You should take it”  
“Couldn’t you have just emailed me or something?”  
“Just remember one thing” Bryce looked around “peD”  
“Have a nice life Bryce” Chuck slammed the door when he left.

“What the fuck did he say”  
Chuck shrugged “Not sure” he lied.  
“Want to grab dinner?”  
“Can we just go back to the hotel and order food?”  
“Okay”

When they got back to the hotel they realized there was no room service and no one delivered to the middle of nowhere Minnesota.  
“Sorry I didn’t know we couldn’t order food”  
“It’s fine, you stay here, I’ll go get something” Casey leaned down and kissed Chuck’s forehead.  
“I can go with you”  
“It’s fine, I’ll be right back, don’t worry about it”  
“I love you, Casey, thanks for coming with me and being amazing”  
“Love you too Bartowski”  
When Casey left Chuck pulled out his laptop, he hated hiding something from Casey, but he needed to know what it was before he talked to Casey about it, and Bryce wouldn’t have used Klingon if he wanted someone besides Chuck to know.  
He clicked on the email, the file opened.  
‘The terrible troll raises his sword’  
Chuck laughed at the memory of the game, he typed ‘Attach troll with nasty knife’  
A bunch of random images started flashing on the screen, Chuck couldn’t look away, couldn’t blink, it was almost like he was in trance.

“Chuck” Casey smacked his cheek  
“Ouch, what the fuck dude” he rubbed his cheek.  
“It was my last resort, I’ve been trying to wake you up for a few moments, and don’t call me dude”  
“My head really hurts”  
“Sorry” Casey kissed his cheek “What happened?”  
“I was looking at my email and I’m not sure” He sat up looking at his laptop that Casey must have moved to the coffee table “Did you delete the email?”  
“I picked it up off the floor, that’s it”  
Chuck rubbed his head, “I could have sworn” his sentence was cut off when he looked at Casey’s face, specifically the scar on his cheek, a bunch of images flashed through his head.  
“Holy fucking shit”  
“What was that face?”  
“Colonel John Casey born Alexander Coburn, Sugar bear" Chuck laughed "I'm asking about that later and Angel de la Muerte. Two very different nicknames, Alexander faked his death to become John Casey for a black ops team under Colonel James Keller who he later killed when he kidnapped Casey's daughter Alexandra McHugh when he went rogue. Joined the Marines at age eighteen, Highly trained in espionage tradecraft; hand-to-hand combat and firearms expert, particularly sniper rifle, and as a special forces officer, has been trained to resist extensive and brutal interrogation"  
“How did you know that?”  
“I have no idea, I looked at the scar on your face and it triggered it somehow”  
“That happened when I was like two”  
“I know, I remember the story but it showed some pictures of you, which side note, you look damn good in uniform, shit”  
Casey laughed. “Maybe I’ll wear it for you sometimes”  
“Yes please, but seriously what the fuck was that?”  
“We need to figure it out”  
"I can't believe you faked your death and John isn't your real name"  
"Sorry, it's classified information, can't just walk around and tell people"  
"And Sugar Bear?"  
"Stop laughing"  
"I called you babe one time and you lost your mind, sugar bear is way worse"  
"It was an ex, she used it to write letters to me when we were apart, I thought she died, turns out she was a French spy and I was just a mission, first time my heart was ever broken, which is why I would never fake a relationship for work"  
"I've never thought that I trust you John and even though it sucks that you kept such a big secret, I get it" Chuck leaned forward and kissed him. “Say someone's name that is in the CIA”  
“Bryce Larkin”  
More images flashed through Chuck’s head. “He wasn’t lying about anything, how the fuck did his email put all of this in my head”  
“Let’s stop, for now, eat some food and then we can talk to Beckman”  
“I agree because my head really fucking hurts”  
“I have some medicine in my bag, I’ll go get it”  
“After, can you please say my parent's names, I need to know”

“Oh fuck, we have a problem”  
“Besides you having some weird power like an X-Man”  
“Oh I love you so much for using that reference, but I need you to say a word”  
“What is that?”  
“Do you remember what Bryce said to me?”  
“That weird word?”  
“Yeah, it’s Klingon for the word snow, I think it’s connected to my mother when I just flashed on her the word snow came up a few times but there was no more information”  
“So you knew what he was saying?”  
“Yes, okay, sorry I didn’t tell you, I didn’t know what it meant but I think the word snow is important”  
“So i just say snow”  
“That didn't work”  
“Code name Snow”  
“I HAVE A TWIN SISTER”  
“You what?”  
“Her name is Eira, last known residence somewhere in Sweden, she is an assassin for hire, does that mean, oh my god I’m going to get sick” Chuck covered his mouth “If Alexei is her dad, that means he is, oh god” he mumbled  
Casey rubbed his back trying to calm him “You don’t know that”  
“I need to get my DNA tested is stuff like that on file, I need to know, Alexei worked at the CIA with both my parents, it’s possible that he got my mom pregnant then gave him Eira and they moved to Russia then stayed to raise me and Ellie for a while then left to be with them”  
“You’re making all that up in your head, don’t panic until we learn the truth”  
“I do know my twin is an assassin, we need to talk to Ellie”  
“No, you can’t tell her anything about the CIA”  
“I can’t keep this from her, we need to figure out a way to tell her”  
“Let’s call Beckman”  
“I have a feeling our RV summer road trip is getting canceled?” Chuck sighed.  
“Let’s not worry about that right now” Casey turned on his laptop and called General Beckman  
“Hello gentleman, how is Minnesota?”  
“Bryce is still a conniving little shit” Casey couldn't help but add.  
“What did he say to you, Mr. Bartowski?”  
“He told me about my parents and that the CIA has been after me for years, probably because of my parents. oh, and he sent me an email and now every time I hear a name a bunch of random images flashed through my head and I found out that Casey was born Alex Coburn, my parents both worked for the CIA, the real reason that my dad is dead, that I have an evil twin sister that is wanted by the CIA and Alexei Volkoff could be my actual dad. Oh and that your first name is Mary but you choose to go by your middle name Diane because your father chose the name Mary and you don’t like him very much, he works for the NSA”  
“No one knows about my father, that file is secret”  
“I know a lot of stuff I probably shouldn’t, please don’t kill me”  
“I’m getting on a plane now, I’ll be there in three hours” she ended the call  
“Oh god she is going to kill me, she is so coming here to kill me”  
“No, she would hire someone to do that”  
“Oh you mean like my evil assassin sister”  
“Not all assassins are evil, some of us only kill bad people”  
“I need a long hot bath”  
“The tub here sucks”  
Chuck sighed “I just need a good cry, some wine, and a bath, why is that so hard to ask for”  
“Can you wait a few minutes?”  
“I don’t think I can hold off the tears”  
Casey gently kissed his lips. “I’ll be right back”  
"Please don't assassinate anyone one"  
"I don't do that anymore Chuck"

When Casey came back into the room Chuck was still on the couch but curled up in a ball crying.  
“I have some good news and some bad news”  
“I can’t take any more bad news”  
“The bad news is you need to get up, the good news is I got us a new room with a giant jacuzzi tub” Casey grabbed Chuck’s hand helping him off the couch. “I even splurged for the fancy bath salts and bubbles”  
“You’re too good for me” Chuck started crying again “Please don’t make me feel stupid for crying, I have no control over it”  
“Not saying a word”

Chuck laid on the bed until Casey came over and slowly stripped his clothes off, Chuck’s mental exhaustion was taking over and he felt like he couldn’t move, normally he would be all about Casey taking his clothes off and kissing him then carrying him into the bathroom and gently putting him in the tub and washing him so gently with his big hands, but he just had no emotion right now.  
“Can you please get in with me?”  
“Lean forward” Casey stripped off his clothes, sliding into the tub behind Chuck.  
Chuck leaned back resting his head on Casey’s shoulder.  
“I can’t believe this is my life like I just wanted to go to my dream school, get my dream job, work with my best friend and find a good man to settle down with. Not become a pawn in the CIA with crazy parents and an evil twin. I HAVE AN EVIL TWIN”  
“Okay, enough talking, it’s time to relax” Casey pulled the plug up with his toes to let some water out so he could add some more hot water and turn the jets on.  
He ran his hands up and down Chuck’s chest “I want you to forget about everything”  
“Can I ask about Alex?”  
“We are not talking about my daughter while we are naked in a tub”  
Chuck laughed. “I meant you, Alexander”  
“Long story short, I didn’t know Kathleen was pregnant, and I was approached for this opportunity and I took it. When she was three I went to spy on Kathleen, just to see how she was doing after my death, hoping she had moved on and that’s when I saw Alex, and heard her name and my heart sank. I spent the next year fighting with the government to let me tell them and let me raise my daughter. It took Kathleen awhile to forgive me but knew Alex deserved to have her father when she was sixteen she was kidnapped and we told her the truth”  
“That’s fucked”  
“I know”  
“Alex Coburn is such a cooler name”  
“Shut up” he growled "I didn't get to choose John Casey"  
“But it’s really cute that she is named after you”  
“It is”  
“Do you want more kids?”  
“Haven’t thought much about it”  
“I’ve always wanted a few”  
“You will make an amazing father”  
Chuck shrugged “I don’t have much influence”  
“Doesn’t matter, my dad was an abusive alcoholic, I am neither of those things”  
“I didn’t know that”  
“Well I don’t talk about him so”  
“I’m sorry you had to deal with that”  
“You are such a kind loving person with a big heart, any kid would be lucky to have you as a dad”  
“Thanks, love”  
“But let’s plan a wedding before we pick baby names”  
“You want to plan a wedding with me?”  
“Thinking about it” Casey loved seeing the smile on Chuck’s face, he laced his fingers through Chuck’s curls tilting his head back so he could kiss him.  
“I think we should get out of here”  
“How about you just lay here and relax” Casey’s fingers lightly trailed down Chuck’s chest until he found what he was looking for.  
Chuck let out a soft moan as Casey’s big hand wrapped around his hardening cock.  
“What about you?’  
“Don’t worry about it, this moment is all about you, clear your mind, just focus on the way my hand feels as it moves slowly, or the way my lips” he kissed the crook of Chuck’s neck “touch your skin”  
Chuck closed his eyes, relaxing back even more into his boyfriend.

"We should probably get out and shower" Chuck made a face of disgust "We are sitting in dirty water that now has come in it"  
Casey laughed "Yes Bartowski"  
"Do we have time for a nap?"  
"A very short one"

“Well hello”  
“Shut up Bryce”  
“What did I do?”  
“You just ruined my life”  
“I did nothing Chuck, just told you the truth that everyone seemed to be hiding from you”  
“Maybe I didn’t want to know, did you ever think of that?”  
“You needed to know though, just because you were blind to it doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist”  
“What did you do to me?”  
“Nothing”  
“You emailed me, now I see things, know things”  
“It worked” Bryce had a huge smile.  
“Stop looking at me like that, explain it to me please”  
“Who is watching” Bryce nodded towards the two-way mirror.  
“I have no idea”  
“You were never good at lying”  
“Casey is there, and I’m sure he is not alone”  
“Big bad boyfriend not wanting to leave you alone with me”  
Chuck rolled his eyes “You are so annoying”  
“Tell me about it”  
“How can I tell you about it when I have no idea what it is, you sent it to me, you tell me”  
“It’s called the intersect, It was your dad’s baby, he spent years perfecting it, then he realized they were going to use it to create an army of emotionless soldiers"  
"It hasn't changed me at all, I just know weird things and get headaches"  
“Maybe ask your boyfriend to try and hit you”  
“Why would I do that?”  
“Just trust me, it could be fun”  
“Bryce this is going to get me killed, I’m just a normal guy who knows knows all the CIA’s secrets, they are going to kill me”  
“You are very wrong, they have been trying to get the intersect into agent’s brains for a few years, it killed them all”  
“I’m sorry what? ARE YOU INSANE, wait, don’t answer that. I know you are. Fuck Bryce” Chuck ran his hands down his face. “It kills people and you just casually email it to me. Thanks”  
“We knew you could handle it, you’re very special Chuck Bartowski”  
“How long have you known about my sister?”  
“I’ve known Ellie almost as long as you”  
“You know what I mean asshole”  
“Oooh right, the evil twin” he smirked.  
“If they would let me, I’d smack you”  
“I’ve known about her since we were in college”  
“Why not tell me? Why tell me now?”  
Bryce shrugged “You’re in it now, I was trying to keep you away from it”  
“Stop acting like you care so much about me”  
“You need to find her Chuck”  
“I don’t want to, I liked my life and you and your bitchy ex ruined it”  
“We didn’t do anything, I didn’t know if was you when she said she wanted to fuck with Casey’s new boy toy. It was a pleasant surprise when I saw it was you”  
“Does Eira know about me?”  
“I don’t know her, your dad told me about her”  
“Is Alexei our father?”  
“Your dad doesn’t think so but he never got the DNA tests done, he said your mom hid having twins from him and that’s why she gave your sister to Alexei and your dad didn’t find out until your mom left”  
Chuck sighed “This is fucked up”  
“I think you need to find her and talk to her”  
“She is probably going to kill me”  
“Don’t let her know you work with the CIA, go undercover with Casey, find your mom and tell her you found an old letter or something”  
“Then what?”  
“Have your assassin boyfriend kill her”  
“What, no, first of all, he is retired and secondly no, she is my twin, I don’t want her to die”  
“I don’t think someone like that can ever retire, plus he is like the top ten, maybe even top five of snipers in the world, use it to your advantage. And she needs to die, Chuck, I know she is your twin and you think you want to get to know her or that you can change her or whatever crazy-ass thing you are thinking, but she was raised by two rogue CIA agents who now run the biggest crime organization in Russia, her first assassination was at the age of sixteen”  
“I know, I flashed on her”  
“That’s what you're calling it?”  
“What am I supposed to call it? My crazy ex sent me an email and now random-ass images flash through my head and all of a sudden I know things”  
“How fast do you think someone will run in here if I try and hit you?”  
“Please don’t”  
“I want to test something”  
“Well you told them your plan so I’m sure someone is now right on the other side of the door”  
“I won’t hurt you if anything you will hurt me”  
Bryce lunged forward, Chuck punched him. “Holy shit” he paused, “I know karate!”  
Bryce smiled, holding his hand over the eye Chuck punched “Told you it was amazing”  
“Yeah, until my brain melts”  
“You should be fine, but ask Beckman about the watch in your father's belongings that I’m sure they still have, it will help with the headaches and if there are any long term effects”  
“Can I leave now?”  
“I don’t care”  
“I really hope I never see you again”  
“That’s not nice”  
“Bye Bryce”  
“If Johnny boy ever leaves you, I wouldn’t mind a conjugal visit”  
“Even if someone paid me millions of dollars, I would never even think about doing that”  
Chuck couldn't wait to get back into Casey’s arms, he knew Casey probably wouldn’t want to hug him around all these CIA people.

“Mr. Bartowski”  
“Yes Dean, I mean General Beckman”  
“You know this now means you will be under constant surveillance”  
Chuck sighed “So road trip canceled? Life over, just promise me that the underground bunker I have to live in is not anywhere near Bryce”  
“We are not locking you up to Mr. Bartowski, I hate saying this but we like Mr. Larkin’s idea for finding Eira. We will help you come up with a story and how you found your mom's location, then you and Colonel Casey will travel to Russia to meet her and hope she leads us to Snow, we will have multiple backup teams undercover as well so you will be protected at all times”  
“I have to tell my sister something, I don’t need to mention the CIA but I need to tell her about Eira and I need to get my DNA tested”  
“We have your father’s DNA on file, we will get you a test kit before you head back to Burbank, tell your sister whatever it is you need to tell her, she is a trustworthy person”  
“Can we please go back to Burbank now?”  
“Yes Mr. Bartowski”  
Chuck was shocked when Casey hugged him, it was a very short hug but it helped a little.

“Want me to come with you?”  
“Yes, but I think it’s best if I do it alone”  
“How about I sit out on the front porch and if you need me I’ll come in”  
“Okay, that will work” Chuck took a deep breath before getting out of the car.

“Hey Chuck” Ellie opened the door with a big smile on her face “What brings you here”  
“Ellie we need to talk”  
“What’s wrong Chuck? You look miserable”  
“I haven’t been sleeping”  
“Is everything okay with you and John?”  
“We are perfect”  
“Then why is he still in the car?”  
“He is here for moral support but I need to talk to you alone” he walked past her “It’s about mom”  
“Oh, you haven’t wanted to talk about her in a long time”  
Chuck sat down on the couch, “Maybe we should have some wine”  
“Good idea”

“I need to know what you remember about her being pregnant”  
“I was only two Chuck, I don’t remember it at all”  
“Are you sure you don’t recall anything about twins?’  
Ellie gave him a look like he just grew another head.  
“Okay don’t freak out”  
“Too late for that”  
“So we don’t know all the details and there are some details I can’t tell you right now and I’m sorry for that” he grabbed Ellie’s hands “Mom had twins, I have a twin sister”  
“Are you serious?”  
“Her name is Eira. I need to get your DNA tested with mine to see if Dad is actually my father or if it’s Alexei”  
“The man mom ran off with? That was way after you were born”  
“He worked in the CIA with our parents, they knew him before even you were born and after we were born Alexei took Eira to Russia with him then eventually mom moved with them”  
“You look just like dad, there is no way,” Ellie thought for a moment “Wait did you say CIA?”  
“Yeah, it’s a really long story, and I can’t really tell you anything, I’m sure you understand. I was allowed to tell you stuff about Eira but nothing else, not now”  
Chuck handed her a tissue “Please don’t cry”  
“How long have you known?”  
“I just found out, we went to Minnesota to talk to Bryce, he is in lockdown, he worked with dad”  
“Bryce as is your college boyfriend?”  
Chuck nodded “Casey was CIA too”  
“How?”  
“Apparently there are government agents inside most big colleges. Casey was semi-retired when we met, then he fully retired now he is kind of back in to help figure out this twin stuff”  
“That’s a lot, how are you holding up?”  
“I’ve cried a lot, and I’ll probably cry a lot more but Casey has been so supportive and amazing”  
“I don’t want to upset you, but how do you know you can trust him and know that he isn’t with you just to track down our mother”  
“Absolutely not, I’ve seen all the files on him and myself, he would never”  
“What’s the plan now?”  
“First we are going to have our DNA tested, they have mom and dad’s in the system so it will be quick. Then Casey and I are going to go visit mom”  
“I’m worried”  
“I’ll be fine, trust me”  
Ellie grabbed the DNA kit from Chuck’s hand, “Just know that no matter what this says, it doesn’t matter, nothing will change”  
“I just need to know”  
“Even if Alexei is your father it doesn’t make you a bad person”  
“Obviously I wouldn’t think that I am the person I am because of you Ellie, nothing will change that”  
“I love you little brother”  
“Love you too Eliie”


	4. Chapter 4

“Can we join the mile high club?”  
Casey raised an eyebrow at him  
“I’m freaking out and this flight is like eighty hours”  
“It’s just a little over twelve”  
“Are you actually saying no? Honestly I thought you would be dragging me off”  
“We are on a plane full of spies”  
“What’s your point?”  
“You’re being weird”  
“I’m on a twelve-hour flight to see my mother who I haven’t seen since I was nine because she went to live with my evil twin sister and our possible father, so sorry I want some sexual release with my sexy ass boyfriend before we are murdered”  
“We won’t get murdered, have you ever had sex in an airplane bathroom?”  
“Obviously not”  
“I can barely fit to piss, how do you expect us to fuck”  
“I assumed you knew about other places on the plane”  
“Do you have lube in your carry on?”  
“I tried but they took it away”  
Casey laughed. “How quiet can you be?”  
Chuck shrugged “I can do my best”  
“The lights should be going on soon, can you wait a little longer or are you going to start crying”  
“Don’t be mean, I'm grumpy”  
“Really? I can’t tell”  
Chuck glared at him,   
“I’m going to get you a vodka soda”  
If anyone asked, Casey would never admit to slipping something into Chuck’s drink so he slept the rest of the flight.

“Wake up Bartowski”  
Chuck stretched, looking around to see where he was “Are we there?”  
“Yup, you fell asleep”  
“I slept the entire flight?”  
“Yeah, nothing like a ten-hour nap to start the day”  
“I changed my mind, can we leave?”  
Casey just stared at him, “No”  
“I’m starting to panic”  
“But are you less grumpy?”  
“Oh my god, what did you put in my drink”  
“Come on Bartowski, time to check into our very nice hotel that has an indoor pool and a spa”  
“Can we get a couples massage?”  
“After I fuck you into the mattress” he growled in his ear.

The door wasn't even shut all the way before they started pulling each other's clothes off  
A naked Chuck pushed Casey up against the wall "I want you so bad right now" Chuck's kisses were sloppy and eager. "Fuck what is wrong with your jeans"  
"You're trying too hard" Casey reached down and undid his pants. "Calm down just a bit"  
"I need this Casey, I need you to touch me and hold me and kiss me"  
"Want to move to the bed?"  
"No" Chuck gripped Casey's dick just a bit to tight making him growl, he grabbed Chuck and flipped them so Chuck was now against the wall. Chuck's hand loosened as he quickly stroked Casey to full hardness.   
Casey lightly bit Chuck's bottom lip, it always got Chuck hard quick. He massaged Chuck's balls between his fingers before matching Chuck's strokes.  
It was quick and sloppy, but sometimes they both needed.  
Chuck started crying hysterically  
Casey wrapped his arms around him to stop him from falling to the ground. "What the hell happened?" He carried Chuck over to the bed.  
"I'm so sorry"  
"It's fine, just tell me what is going on?"  
"Just everything has been so crazy and I guess my orgasm just overwhelmed me and I dropped the walls, I can't control it" Chuck buried his face into Casey's chest.  
One of Casey's hands rubbed Chuck's back, the other one was playing with Chuck's curls. "It's okay Chuck, I promise"  
“There is come everywhere now” Chuck sobbed, Casey laughed.   
“Don’t laugh, I’m having a mental breakdown”  
“Well come can wash off in the shower and I’ll ask them to change the sheets while we are gone”  
“Can’t we just stay here and be naked and eat weird Russian food”  
“No, I hate Russia, I want to get the fuck out of here as soon as possible”  
“Then why did you come?”  
“Because your hand was on my dick” Casey teased.  
“Not funny”  
“I’m here because I would not let you come to Russia in search of your assassin evil twin alone” He kissed the top of Chuck’s head “And maybe because I love you”  
“Do you think I’ll regret this?”  
“Maybe, but won’t know until you try”  
"I love you so much" Chuck wiped his tears on the pillow “I’m a mess physically and mentally”  
“How about a warm shower, then we grab some lunch, with an adult beverage or two and then we go try not to get killed just for walking into Volkoff Industries”  
“The longest shower possible, after we lay here for a few more minutes”  
“It’s going to need to be a long shower because of all the come in my leg hair”  
Chuck laughed. "I'm not sorry for that"  
Casey kissed the top of his head, holding him close "I promise Chuck, everything will be okay"

“You have appointment?”  
“No, but I need to talk to Mary”  
“No MAry here”  
“I’m her son, please tell her I’m here, my name is Chuck Bartowski”  
“She no have son”  
“Yes she does you moron, just tell her”  
“You call me moron” the guy behind the desk pointed a gun at him. Making Casey pull his gun.  
“Charles”  
Chuck turned to see his mom “Hi” Chuck looked at the guy behind the desk “Told you so”  
“Victor put the gun away”  
“He call me moron”  
“He is my son, put the gun away or it will be the last thing you see, that goes for you too blue eyes”  
Casey put his gun away. “John Casey ma’am” he held his hand out, she shook it.  
“Why are you here Charles?”  
“We need to talk”  
“Is everything okay?”  
“Can we go somewhere?”  
“Sure, follow me”

“How did you find me?”  
“You left us for a guy named Volkoff, this building says Volkoff in giant red letters at the top”  
“That’s fair, what is going on?”  
“You do know dad died right? Because you didn’t come to the funeral or check on me and Ellie”  
“I found out a few months later, I’m sorry”  
“Obviously we have been just fine without you, Ellie is a doctor, she is married to a doctor. I graduated from Stanford and work in I.T. This is my boyfriend, he is a professor”  
“Professor, really, don’t act like I don't know who John Casey is, he is one of the best the CIA has, why are you really here?”  
“I am a professor now, I retired”  
“Guys like you don’t retire”  
“It’s true mom, he did, and we are here because Bryce Larkin told me I was a twin and Alexei might be my father, I just want to know the truth, that’s it I swear. Casey is only here as a supportive boyfriend”  
“Alexei is not your father”  
“How can I trust you? You hid a child from us, you left when I was nine and never looked back”  
“I left you in good hands with your father”  
Chuck laughed “He left right after you did, Ellie was only thirteen when she basically became a single mother, dad sent us money but we had to take a bus to the grocery store and make up lies so the school wouldn’t call CPS, it was hell”  
“I’m sorry Chuck, I honestly thought you would be fine”  
“Well you were very wrong, I can’t believe you didn’t write a letter or anything, it’s so fucked up that you left your two children to be with one, why did you even send her away at birth with Alexei if he isn’t the father”  
“I don’t have any answers for you Chuck and I’m sorry, plus nothing I say will change how you feel”  
“Can I meet her?”  
“I don’t know where she is, she left when she turned eighteen”  
“Does she know about Ellie and I or that you actually have no clue who our father is”  
“I never told her, so if she does know, it was not from me”  
“Does Alexei know?”  
“Of course he does, and he knows that Stephen is your father”  
“Well I had mine and Ellie’s DNA tested, so we shall know soon enough”  
“Why does it matter who your blood father is, Stephen raised you, he is your father”  
“The only parent I had was Ellie, I just want to know for my own sake, okay”  
“I don’t know why you came here”  
Chuck took a deep breath “Ellie is pregnant, she doesn’t know that I know yet, I heard her crying to Devon the other night, she is worried that since she never had a mother around that she is going to be a horrible mother, which we all know she won’t be, and she is sad that she doesn't have her mom there to experience these things with, and Devon's mom is well, she”  
"A nut'  
"Casey" Chuck tried not to laugh "She is different"  
“Ellie’s pregnant?”  
“Yeah, her and Devon have been married for two years now”  
“Maybe I’ll give her a call”  
“I’d really like to get to know my twin”  
“She isn’t a good person Chuck, which I’m sure your CIA friends have told you”  
“I know nothing about her except her name, and I don’t have CIA friends, my college boyfriend was a CIA agent that worked with dad, he just told me about her because he was captured. Dad told him to keep me safe at Stanford but instead, he tricked me into dating him and he broke my heart and is still managing to fuck with my head"  
“I’ll try to reach out to her, give her your number, but I can't make any promises”  
“Do you have any regrets at all?”  
“Of course I do, I’ll never forgive myself for leaving you and Ellie behind but it’s too late to change the past”  
Chuck handed her a piece of paper with his and Ellie’s numbers written on it “We should get going”  
“Charles wait”  
Chuck turned to look at his mom  
“I do love you”  
“Okay” Chuck had no idea how he felt towards her, so he couldn't bring himself to say it back.

“I’m sorry we came all the way out here for that, we should go home”  
“A team will be staying here to watch her and keep eyes on Volkoff Industries, so we can leave if you really want to"  
“I wish I just tried to call, I thought if maybe she saw me in person it would make a difference, obviously it didn’t”  
“We could go home, or we could travel around a bit”  
“Can we go to New Zealand?”  
“Whatever you want”

First, they flew to Japan where Chuck spent way too much money and had to buy a second suitcase, after three days there they flew to New Zealand for a week. When they finally got back home they rented an R.V, hooked up the Jeep to the back and took off, they had no plans of where to go, Chuck would look up places as they went, they were almost at the two-week mark and almost to Disney World when Chuck got a text and Casey had to pull over at the nearest place the RV would fit. 

Unknown number: Mommy dearest told me you wanted to talk

Chuck: Who is this?

Unknown number: Your sister, the one that was shipped off to another country at birth

Chuck: Don’t have a pity party, you were only without a mother for nine years, when she abandoned me and her other daughter

Eira: Let’s no compare shitty childhoods  
Eira: Where are you?

Chuck: Florida

Eira: What the hell are you doing there?

Chuck: On a road trip, can’t skip Disney

Eira: I’m in New York

Chuck: How long have you been in the US? 

Eira: Since I turned eighteen

Chuck: Do you want to meet up?   
Chuck: New York is on our list of places to go, we are spending 3 or 4 days here then we can head that way

Eira: I’d like that  
Eira: And please forget everything you have heard about me, mom says you’re traveling with a CIA agent, I’m not a bad person

Chuck: He is not CIA anymore, he couldn’t care less about what you do, he is just a supportive bf, I promise.  
Chuck: Mom just said you aren’t a great person, but I’m not taking her word on that, I want to get to know you myself.

Eira: Text me when you get into the city

Chuck looked out the window, “I need some fresh air, mind if I take Arrow out to pee, um alone”  
“If you promise not to get kidnapped while I run inside to get rations”  
“The word you are looking for is groceries, you are so cute, and I will do my best to not get kidnapped, Arrow will keep me safe”  
“Yes, because a twenty-pound cotton ball is very terrifying, and don't call me cute”  
“Don’t be mean to our son” Chuck teased “And if you buy me the big bag of gummy worms I'll try my best not to call you cute, even though you are”  
"Stress eating gummies helps no one"  
"Helps me" Chuck pouted "Please"  
“You have worse puppy eyes than the actual puppy”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll teach him my ways”  
Casey gave him a quick kiss “Make sure your phone is on”  
“Yes sir, love you”  
“You too”

They had an amazing time at Disney, Casey would never admit how much he enjoyed it, but Chuck saw the smile on his face, especially in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, and it was a nice distraction from the upcoming meet-up with his sister.

It took them four days to get to New York, it was only a seventeen-hour drive but Casey kept finding reasons to stop, Chuck knew he was making stuff up to give Chuck more time to process what was about to happen.

Casey gently kissed Chuck’s forehead, Chuck groaned as he stretched out. “Are we there?”  
“We are at a campground outside the city, gonna keep the RV here and take the Jeep into the city, already took Arrow for a walk and took the top off the Jeep”  
"Topless in the city, we will have to drive around at night"  
"We will be here a few days, plenty of time to do that"  
“Will he be fine in here?”  
“Yes, the windows will be cracked and we have the little air conditioner and he will have plenty of water”  
“Can you join me in bed? I need some stress relief”  
“Is that so?”  
“Mhm” Chuck made grabby hands towards his boyfriend.  
Casey couldn’t help but smile, he wished in that moment he could give Chuck everything he has ever wanted and make all his pain and sadness go away. He pulled his shirt over his head,   
“You’re body looks like it was carved by Michaelangelo”  
Casey raised an eyebrow “I work hard on this, don’t give someone else credit”  
“Good job at the amazing body John”   
“Thanks” he stepped out of his pants and briefs.  
Chuck pulled back the covers so Casey could join him.   
“I very much enjoy your body too”  
“But you would like it more if I went to the gym with you?”  
“I love you for you Bartowski, and if you want to come to the gym you can, but I have a feeling the only thing we would be doing is each other” Casey held himself above Chuck.  
“You’re probably right” he grabbed the bottle of lube off the small shelf next to the bed. “But I wouldn’t mind that at all”

“Chuck”  
“Shit, she looks just like you” Casey whispered.  
“Eira?” Chuck hugged her “Wow this is weird”  
“You’re telling me”  
“This is my boyfriend, Casey”  
“Hey” she shook his hand, “You have great taste” she looked Casey up and down.  
“Uh thanks"  
"I got us a table" she turned and lead them towards it.  
"You two even dress the same" Casey leaned over and whispered in Chuck's ear as they followed her. Chuck looked down to see his sister was also wearing Converse, her’s were white where Chuck’s were black, they were both wearing light wash jeans and both in a solid black shirt, Chuck was originally going to wear a Spiderman shirt but Casey made him change. He was still wearing his Captain America boxers though, he wasn't going to ask about her undergarments.   
"Do you think she spied on us and knew what I was wearing?"  
"No, twin magic"  
"Shut up Casey"  
"I'm glad mom didn't give us cheesy matching names"  
"You and our older sister both have E names, not sure how she chose any of our names, what's your middle name?"  
"Charlotte, so kinda close"  
"Better than Charles Irving, Ellie is Elenore Faye"  
"I think I got lucky with the middle name"  
"I'm going to go get a drink at the bar, let you two chat" Casey squeezed his hand.  
“How did you two meet?”  
“He is a college professor and I’m the I.T. guy for the college”  
“Oh cute”  
“So what have you been up to?”  
“I came out to New York when I turned eighteen, worked too many jobs to pay for school, now I’m a fashion photographer”  
“That’s neat, so did you know about me and Ellie?”  
“I’ve known since I was thirteen, I heard her and my dad talking about it, I never said anything until she sent me an email telling me you wanted to see me. I thought about trying to find you when I moved to the US but I didn’t know your last name”  
“It's Bartowski, I just found out a couple weeks ago, my college boyfriend is a CIA agent, and he told me about you, his name is Bryce Larkin”  
“Bryce? Are you serious, he is such a tool”  
“He said he didn’t know you”  
“He is a manipulative little shit”  
“Well that’s true, did you two date?”  
“Listen, Chuck, I’m not going to sit here and say I’m a good person, I’ve done things I’m not proud of, but what do you expect when you grow up in a place like Volkoff Industries”  
“I can’t believe you know Bryce, ugh I hate him”  
“So are you CIA?”  
“I’m not, I didn’t even know anything about the CIA until Bryce’s girlfriend blew up my Jeep on Valentine's Day, I guess Bryce was sent to date me in college to try and recruit me but he says he fell in love with me so he got me expelled to save me”  
“What about Mr. Macho over there?”  
“He retired a long time ago, and I trust him, they have given me a job offer and John is trying to talk me out of it”  
“I agree with him, don't do it. But also no one truly retires"  
“I don’t want to say yes or no yet. I’m obviously leaning towards no, but I want to learn more about my father and that may be the only way to do it”  
“It will ruin your life, trust me”  
“So do you know for a fact who our father is?”  
“She swears it’s Stephan, but I never met him, so I have no idea”  
“Ellie swears I look like him, I did a DNA test but I haven’t opened the envelope yet”  
“Why not? It doesn’t matter”  
“Mom said the same thing, I just want to know”  
“So if Alexei is our father will you join me on the dark side?”  
Chuck gave her a questioning look “Dark side?”  
“It was a joke”  
“I’m serious when I said I know nothing about you, all I know is your first name and you are my twin, and the CIA gave you the code name Snow, which I find funny since mom’s codename is Frost and your name literally means snow”  
“It’s almost like she planned it”  
“I feel like I’m stuck in this CIA tornado, everything in my life all of a sudden connected and it’s super fucked”  
“Yeah, maybe we can sell our story to be made into a movie”  
“Can we eat, I’m starving, and we need to get back to the RV because our dog is in there and he is a puppy so he can’t hold his bladder that long”  
“You got a puppy? Show me pictures”  
Chuck pulled out his phone and showed her a bunch of pictures of both of the puppies.  
Casey came back to sit with them and they ordered some food.  
“So apparently she knows Bryce”  
“Of course because all he does is lie and manipulate people”  
“So I take it you have seen him?”  
“Yeah, we were trying to help them capture his girlfriend and I had no idea they were together, someone killed her and they took him to a”   
Casey elbowed him “The keyword is secret”  
“Right, he is locked away somewhere, but they have probably moved him since I saw him”  
“Damn, I have a few questions for the bastard”  
“I can give you his email address, I’m not sure how much he gets to use it but he has emailed me once so I'm assuming he has access"  
“Let me guess, it’s something like BryceLarkinIsKing at Hotmail”  
Chuck laughed “I guess you know him really well, that’s not it, but it’s still fitting”  
“Is there anyone you know that hasn’t fucked Bryce, besides me?”  
“Can we stop talking about him? I want to talk about other things”  
They spend a little over two hours talking about their childhood and random things

“I don’t trust her”  
“I figured as much, but she is my sister and I want to give her a chance”  
“If she didn’t know Bryce, maybe I’d be less suspicious, but he gave you her name and denied knowing her, but from her stories, she knows him well”  
“Yeah” Chuck sighed, he picked up Arrow and curled up on the couch with him. “I need to call Ellie” he pulled out his phone and video called her.  
“Hi Chuck” she had a big smile on her face “It’s good to see you, where have your travels taken you?”  
“We are currently in New York, this is the view we have” he held the phone up so she could see out the window.   
“Oh that’s nice”  
“We haven’t explored much, we just met up with Eira for lunch”  
“Oh, how did that go?”  
“It went well, but I’m not sure I can trust her, and it sucks”  
“Did you get any pictures together?”  
“Yeah, Casey took one, I’ll have him text it to you”  
“Is this the part where you ask me to open the envelope?”  
Chuck shrugged “I’m scared”  
Ellie started to cry  
“Are you okay? What happened”  
“I already looked”  
“Ellie”  
“Can we blame my pregnancy emotions?”  
"Yeah, sure" Chuck took a deep breath "Hold on, I need Casey to hold my hand"  
Casey sat down next to him and grabbed his hand.  
"I don't know why you even needed to question it, but Stephan is our father"  
Casey squeezed his hand, it felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. "Oh thank god"  
"Even if he wasn't, it doesn't change who you are"  
"I know, but for some reason it makes me feel better okay"  
"Okay, that's fine, so when are you guys coming home?"  
"Soon, we are going to see some of the city tomorrow and maybe the next day too, we have two weeks until Casey has to be back to start prepping for the new year"  
"What about you?"  
"I think my first day is at the very end of August, it just depends on what they need, I should be getting an email soon"  
"I'm glad you're out there living life and experiencing new things, when you get home I want you to come over and tell me everything"  
"Sound good, I love you, Ellie"  
"Love you too Chuck"

"Let's take Arrow for a long walk by the water then I want to take you out for a nice dinner"  
"I like that idea, I need an apple martini"  
"Apple martini?"  
"Don't judge me, they are good"  
"No judgment here, but we need to stop at a store and get some new clothes because there is a dress code"  
"A dress code? That sounds too expensive"  
"I'm sure it is, but I don't care"  
"I can pay for mine"  
"Nope"  
"John"  
"Charles"  
"Don't call me that, I don't like it"  
"Why not?"  
Chuck shrugged "I don't know, it just sounds weird, wait, is John short for Jonathan?"  
"No, just John"  
"So boring, can you go back to Alexander?"  
"Don't want to hear you moaning Alex while we are fucking"  
"Oh god, eww, I didn't even think about that"  
Casey laughed "Get your shoes on so we can catch the sunset"  
"Sunset, shopping and an expensive dinner are you trying to get in my pants, Professor Casey?" Chuck wiggled his eyebrows  
"Like I even have to try"


	5. Chapter 5

“Ellie are you home?”  
“Yeah, I’m washing my hands, had to pee for the millionth time today”  
“I have a guest”  
Ellie came out from the hallway “Oh my god” she couldn’t resist hugging Eira “It’s so nice to finally meet you” she looked at the two standing there “I’ve seen the pictures of you two but seeing it in person is so weird, did you plan to dress alike?”  
Chuck looked down, he had just noticed that once again they were both wearing Converse, his were red, her’s still white, black jeans, her’s had rips, his didn’t and both in a red shirt, her’s had stars all over it, his was The Flash. “This happened the first time we met, and no we didn’t plan it either time. Guess even if you don’t grow up together the twin stuff is still there”  
“What brings you to California?”  
“Chuck invited me to Thanksgiving and he hired me to take maternity photos of you”  
“Maternity photos?”  
“I told you she is a photographer”  
“Yeah but she shoots models in New York, I’m, well I’m just me from Burbank”  
“Don’t be silly Ellie, you are gorgeous”  
“Well thanks, Eira”  
“When are you due?”  
“Begining of January”  
“Boy or girl?”  
“Girl” She had a big smile on her face.  
“How exciting, I just hope you don’t go with an E name”  
“We have not found one we liked yet”  
“Well I’ve rented a studio space for the rest of the year, so let me know when you want to do the shoot, it’s best to wear something super flowy, it makes pregnancy shoots super fun, I can send over some of my work to give you ideas or you can just look up some online”  
“Can Devon be in them?”  
“Oh yeah, of course, couple shoots are so cute”  
“Then a few weeks after the baby is born and we can recreate some of the pictures with all three of you”  
“Oh I love that idea so much”  
“I’m going to leave you two to chat if that’s fine, I have some errands to run”  
“Yeah, of course, I’d love to get to know my little sister”  
“Call me if you need anything”  
“Do whatever you need to do then you and John come to dinner, maybe invite Morgan and Alex too” Ellie laughed “I just realized how mind blown Morgan is going to be”  
“He was when I told him”  
“Maybe he will stop hitting on me”  
“Hey, he hasn’t been too bad since he started dating Alex”  
“Morgan is the best friend correct?”  
“Yes, and Alex is his girlfriend who is also Casey’s daughter”  
“That’s fun, which happened first?”  
“It’s embarrassing but Morgan and Alex started dating and I would tell her about my crush on a certain professor and she never told me it was her dad, he ended up telling me and I don’t think I’ve ever blushed so hard”  
Eira laughed “Can’t wait to meet them”

“Happy Thanksg….Chuck, I thought I said phones off”  
Chuck pulled the ringing phone from his pocket “Sorry it’s my work phone”  
“The school is closed for the holiday, what do they need you for?”  
“The dorms are still open, I’m so sorry I’ll be right back”  
Chuck made his way to his old room, which was slowly turning into a nursery  
“Hello General”  
“Sorry to bother you Mr. Bartowski, but we have a problem”  
“Can it wait?”  
“I’m afraid not” She sighed “I hate to tell you this, but Bryce Larkin has escaped”  
“You’re shitting me, I’m sorry General, I mean, are you kidding? When and where”  
“Three days ago he was being transferred to a less secure holding cell in Washington state where he was going to be assisting us with a project”  
“Wait, Eira got here four days ago, do you think it’s connected?”  
“That’s what I was going to say Chuck, but we aren’t sure, all the guards have been killed”  
“Oh my god, do you think he is coming after Eira?”  
“Not what I was thinking Mr. Bartowski, I think she was part of the breakout”  
“No way, we have had a team on her since we met up with her in July, I haven’t flashed on a single thing, there is no proof that she is an assassin just rumors”  
“I understand that she is your sister and it may be hard for you to think negatively of her, but we still need to think of every possibility until we find out the truth”  
“I have to tell her, she needs to know, just in case”  
“I agree, but tell Colonel Casey first, he will be able to gauge her reaction better than you”  
“Do you think my sister and Devon will be safe?”  
“I think so, but we have had an undercover agent working at the hospital and we will put an agent on both of them, they will be safe”  
“Thanks for telling me General, Happy Thanksgiving”  
“Happy Thanksgiving Chuck”

“Everything okay?”  
“Uh yeah, sorry Ellie”  
“It’s fine, we started without you, but you need to say what you are thankful for”  
“Obviously I’m thankful for everyone here right now and I’m thankful that I’ve gotten to know my other sister over the last few months and I’m super thankful to have such and amazing and loving boyfriend” he leaned over and kissed Casey’s cheek.  
“I’m thankful for you too Bartowski”

“Hey Eira, can I have a minute?”  
“Uh, sure Chuck” she followed him out to the back patio. “Is everything okay?” she noticed that Casey followed them.  
“Bryce was being transported to Washington state and he escaped, all the guards were murdered”  
“Oh my god”  
“He has never killed anyone before, it’s out of character for him, so we think he had help, does anyone come to mind?”  
“I haven’t talked to Bryce in years, I have no idea”  
“I think he might be after you, not sure why but he is the reason we now know about each other and now that you are here in California he escapes, I’m worried what he has planned”  
“You can stay at my house if you want, I can protect you”  
“Thanks, Casey, but I can take care of myself, I don’t think he would have a reason to come after me, we didn’t get along that well but I don’t think I did anything to warrant him coming after me”  
“If I find out anything else, I’ll let you know, we should get inside before Ellie comes out looking and we have to explain to her about it”  
Casey held Chuck back when Eria walked inside.  
“She is lying”  
“Are you just saying that or do you have actual proof?”  
“I think you may be blind to it since she is your twin”  
“Is this going to cause issues in our relationship?”  
“I’d never let some bitch come between us”  
“Well you calling her a bitch is pissing me off, you automatically think she is bad because a bad guy raised her”  
“No Chuck, I think she is bad because I’ve spent most of my life dealing with bad people and I can tell she isn’t as innocent as she leads on”  
“She is my sister, Casey”  
“That you have only known a few months”  
“I don’t care how long it’s been, doesn’t change the fact that she is my twin sister and we have a special bond, and I don’t think she is this evil person everyone is making her out to be”  
“And what happens if she turns out to be bad?”  
“Then I guess you’ll owe me an I told you so” Chuck shoved past him and went inside, slamming the door behind him.  
“Everything okay Chuck?”  
“Don’t worry about it Ellie” Chuck filled up his wine glass “Everything is just fucking peachy”  
“Chuck”  
“I said it’s fine Ellie, can we please talk about something else”  
There must have been a shooting star or something because Chuck’s wish came true, the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it” Chuck opened the front door. “Mom?”  
“Hi Charles”  
“Mom” Ellie was already crying, damn pregnancy hormones.  
“Hi Elenor” She walked over and hugged her oldest child. “May I?” She held her hand over Ellie’s pregnant belly  
“Yeah, of course”  
“Do you know what you’re having?”  
“It’s a girl, oh and this is my husband Devon, Devon this is my mother, Mary”  
“Nice to meet you” Devon shook her hand.  
“Hi mother”  
“Eira, what are you doing here?”  
“Chuck hired me to do a maternity photoshoot for Ellie and asked if I wanted to join them for Thanksgiving”  
“Chuck where is John?”  
“On the patio having a cigar, but uh I’d like to introduce you to Morgan, my best friend and his girlfriend Alex, who is also John’s daughter”  
“Nice to meet you two” she shook their hands. “I’d like to speak with him”  
Chuck pointed to the back door, finishing off his glass of wine.

“Hello John”  
“Mary, as if this night couldn’t get any more fucked up”  
“We need to talk”  
“No one is stopping you” He took a long puff on his cigar.  
“Eira is bad, I don’t want her around Chuck and Ellie, especially with Ellie being pregnant”  
“Maybe you can get in a time machine and go back and not ship her off with a Russian gun dealer”  
“I’m serious John”  
“What the fuck do you want me to do about? Chuck is my boyfriend, and unfortunately he trusts her so I have to deal with it”  
“Take her out, I know you can do it”  
“I could, very easily, but I’m not going to, I’d never hurt Chuck like that”  
“But you can tell she is bad”  
“Of course, she is a conniving little shit, but he is blind to it, so I’m going to see what plays out, he knows how I feel”  
“And if something happens to him?”  
“I’d never let anything happen to him, I’ll do whatever it takes to protect him, but I won’t kill her just because you tell me too”  
“And what if you can’t keep him safe”  
Casey laughed, “Stop acting like you care about him”  
“I care about him, he is my son”  
“Just because you pushed him out of your cooch and was there for nine years doesn’t mean anything, you were not there for anything important and honestly he was better off without you”  
“Stop acting like you know what is best for him”  
“He often tells me I’m the best thing that ever happened to him”  
“I know you’re playing him, it’s just a mission for you to get close to my family”  
Casey laughed “Say that again and I’ll show you just how good my aim is”  
“You are threating the wrong person”  
“You come in here all high and mightly acting like you are some amazing mom, but you gave up on Chuck and Ellie a long time ago, and Eira ran away the first chance she got. And you have the nerve to act like you know what is best for Chuck and think that I would use him for a mission. You’re fucking wrong, I love him”  
“A man like you doesn’t know how to love”  
“Just so you know, Bryce Larkin is out, your daughter helped him and killed all the guards” Casey put out his cigar. “Nice chat Mary, let’s not do it again” Casey went inside.

“Chuck is wine drunk, I think you need to take him home” Alex whispered to him when he came in.  
“Has he taken his clothes off yet”  
“Gross dad”  
“It was a joke, where is he?”  
“Sitting on the kitchen floor eating a giant bowl of mashed potatoes mumbling about his crazy life and the CIA”  
“Oh fuck” Casey quickly made his way into the kitchen. “You good Bartowski?”  
“Oooooohhhh hey John, I’m fiiiine, these mashed potatoes are verrrrrry gooooood”  
“Ah I see, maybe if you ask nicely Ellie will let you take some home”  
“I don’t wanna go home, we are fighting”  
“We are not fighting”  
“Yes we are, we were arguing outside”  
“It’s fine Chuck, we can talk about it when you are sober”  
“Can we have sex? Sex makes everything better”  
“Let’s not talk about that in front of everyone”  
“We can shower first and I’ll do that thing you like where I” Casey put a hand over Chuck’s mouth.  
“Stop”  
Chuck licked Casey’s palm, Casey growled  
“That was hot”  
Casey yanked the bowl and spoon out of Chuck’s hand and sat it on the counter “Sorry everyone, we are leaving”  
“Hiiiii mom”  
“What’s going on Charles?”  
“I’m drunk so Casey is taking me home so we can have sex”  
“The first part is correct”  
Chuck whined "I want to do naughty things”  
“Stop talking or I’ll shove my sock in your mouth”  
“Did you say cock?”  
Ellie opened a drawer and pulled out a roll of duct tape, “Here” she handed it to Casey.  
“Oh kinky”  
Casey rolled his eyes, pulling off a strip and putting it over Chuck’s mouth then he grabbed threw Chuck over his shoulder and carried him out to the car.

Chuck jolted out of when Casey squeezed an air horn  
“What the fuck” Chuck grabbed his head “Why did you do that?”  
“Do you have any memory of what you said last night?”  
“Um no, but I can’t really think straight right now”  
“We got in an argument over Eira, your mom showed up and told me to kill Eira and accused me of using you, then you wouldn’t stop telling people we were leaving to have sex and almost told everyone I like to be rimmed, thankfully Ellie brought out the duct tape”  
“You taped my mouth?”  
“I did, then you passed out in the car on the way home and I had to carry you inside the house”  
“Does my mom really want you to kill Eira”  
“Yup, told her I wouldn’t unless she harms you then I’ll do what I need to do”  
“Please don’t kill her”  
“It’s not in my plans, here is some Gatorade and Advil, I have work to do”  
“CIA work?”  
“I’M RETIRED”  
Chuck winced  
“But if you think you are just a mission then leave”  
“I don’t think that”  
“Seems like everyone else does and I’m tired of having to justify that I love you and it’s just some fucked up twist of fate that we are slightly connected”  
“I love you too and I’ve never once thought I was a mission, I don’t care what anyone else thinks”  
“I’m heading into the school, I need to get my office organized and work on my lesson plan”  
“John, I’m so sorry”  
“Don’t worry about Chuck, you’re life is insane, you got wine drunk and talked too much, get some rest, I’ll see you later”  
“What if Bryce is coming after us?”  
“I can protect myself at the school and this place is a fortress, so don’t leave if you want to stay safe”  
“Can I get a kiss please”  
“Of course” Casey leaned over and kissed him “I’ll never lie to you Chuck, ever”  
“I trust you”

Chuck sighs, sitting the bag of food on Casey's desk before sitting down in his very nice office chair.

Chuck: Where are you?

Casey: School

Chuck: what are you doing?

Casey: organizing my office 

Chuck snapped a picture of himself, making sure Casey could see where he was.

Chuck: [image]  
Chuck: I didn't know you had an invisibility cloak

Casey: 🙄 

Chuck: I brought you lunch and you're not here

Casey: I'm in the office making copies and seeing what I can take from the supply closet  
Casey: [image]

It was a picture of Casey standing in the supply closet holding up a box of red pens

Casey: sorry I wasn't more specific be there in a minute

“I’m sorry, I was worried that maybe Bryce got you or something”  
“If Bryce comes near either of us I’ll shoot him in the knee cap”  
“I brought burgers and fries and yes I got you bbq for your fries”  
“Thanks, now get the hell out of my chair”  
“You should get a second one, it’s so nice”  
“You can order your own through the school”  
“Oh I never thought of that”  
“Did you text Ellie and apology?”  
“I stopped by and gave her flowers and chocolate, then sent everyone else a text, and I brought you lunch and a booty call”  
Casey rolled his eyes “I just got my desk organized, we are not pushing everything off of it so we can fuck”  
“You could always just sit there”  
“Eat faster”

“So professor, is there anything I can do to change this paper from an F to at least a B?” Chuck pulled off his shirt  
“No, nope, not a chance in hell are we roll playing that you are a student”  
“You’re a college professor, it’s not like I’m underage or pretending to be”  
“Still not happening, thinking about fucking a student is the opposite of a turn on”  
“Boo, you’re no fun, what if it was something that got me going?” Chuck pulled Casey’s shirt off before dropping to his knees between his legs.  
“Then imagine it in your head”  
“Lame, but I’m going to suck your dick anyway”  
Casey leaned over and grabbed the small bottle of lube he hid in his desk drawer “Gonna open yourself for me?”  
Chuck blushed shaking his head no “Already took care of that”  
Casey growled  
Chuck made quick work of getting Casey’s pants and briefs down to his ankles.  
He didn’t waste time teasing him like he usually did, he took him right down to the base, and as usual, when they were doing anything Casey’s fingers found their way into Chuck’s curls, most mornings he would even wake up with Casey’s fingers twisted in his curls, he has never asked Casey about it, but he enjoys it almost as much as he does.  
“God Chuck, your mouth will be the death of me” he moaned  
Chuck couldn’t help but smile around the cock in his mouth.  
“But I want my dick in your ass”  
Chuck stood up “Fine, but tonight, I’m going to spend a very long time using my mouth on various parts of your body until you explode” Chuck pushed his pants and boxers down.  
“I thought you stopped with the nerdy boxers”  
“Just because you bought me plaid ones doesn’t mean I’ll stop with the nerdy ones”  
“Bend over and put your hands on my desk so I can get a good look at what you did earlier”  
Chuck did as he was told, showing off the plug resting nicely in his ass.  
“You are naughty”  
“You bought them, thought I’d try it out”  
“How does it feel?” Casey twisted it around.  
“Not bad, sitting is weird because if I move a certain way it hits the right spot and it’s almost too much”  
Casey moved it around until he finds that spot making Chuck yell out his name.  
“Please Casey”  
Casey slowly twisted the plug as he pulled it out, he added some lube to his cock before grabbing Chuck’s hips and pulling him down into his lap.  
“Oh my god, give a guy a little warning”  
“What’s the fun in that” he smirked.  
Chuck toes off his shoes and kicked off his clothes so he could spread his legs wider he planted his feet on the floor and grabbed the arms of the chair and began bouncing up and down, the first time they did this it took awhile to find out what worked, thankfully Chuck’s long legs came in handy for stuff like this.  
Casey’s hands were tight on his hips.  
Chuck wasn’t strong, at all, but their sex life has sure added to the strength in various parts of his body, he was now able to ride Casey until they both came.  
Casey felt so good inside him, and the sounds he makes during sex are Chuck’s weakness, they are nice when Casey is top but when he is bottom it takes every fiber of Chuck’s being to not come right away from Casey’s sounds alone.  
“I’m close Casey”  
“Don’t come on my desk”  
“I’m trying not to but you feel so good” he moaned, leaning back against Casey, turning his head the best he could so they could kiss. Casey thrust up into him a hand full of times before filling him up, Chuck accidentally came on the desk and floor.  
“Sorry”  
“You’re cleaning that up”  
“It’s your fault, I was doing good, then you had to go and suck on my tongue”  
Casey just laughed, “Hurry and clean it up before it’s stuck there forever”  
“Let’s hope no one is in the gym so we can take full advantage of those big showers”  
“We almost got caught last time”  
“Keyword…..almost”

“Pack a bag”  
“I need more detail than that”  
“We are going out of town for the weekend”  
“I still need more detail”  
“We are going to Vegas, we are leaving after school tomorrow, and coming back on Sunday evening”  
“What for?”  
“Just because”  
“This isn’t some weird CIA thing is it?”  
“Nope, just want to get away, think of it as an early Christmas gift”  
“Are we driving?”  
“Yeah, it’s only four-ish hours, and I thought you’d enjoy driving down the strip with the top off the jeep, so bring a coat and probably a hat”  
“I’m soooooo excited”  
“I’m glad, thought we could use an escape for a little bit before the holidays and Ellie gives birth”  
“And the inevitable of Bryce Larkin showing up randomly”  
“Don’t put that out into the universe”  
“He escaped a few days before Thanksgiving and we are almost at Christmas and I’ve been working with Beckman way more than I want to to try and find him with zero luck, he is probably planning something”  
Casey shrugged “I hope he is just in hiding somewhere and living out his life as someone else”  
“I just don’t want to get shot, I never had that fear before I met you”  
“I’ll do my best to never let that happen, now start packing while I make dinner, and make sure you bring the big bottle of lube” he winked before walking out of their bedroom.

Chuck was staring up out of the top of the jeep at all the lights around them “This is almost as cool as Time Square”  
“It’s neat”  
“Are we going to a fancy dinner or ordering room service”  
“Whatever you want”  
“I’d like to walk around, maybe gamble a little bit, maybe see Thunder From Down Under”  
“You want to watcha group of men strip?”  
“Yup”  
Casey laughed “Maybe tomorrow night”  
“We have passed like eighty wedding chapels, what is the big thing about getting married in Vegas?”  
“I have no idea”

They ended up getting dinner at one of the restaurants in their hotel, then going to a casino and having a bit too much to drink after Casey won a few thousand dollars in a game of poker.  
They were walking back to the hotel when Chuck pointed to a sign “Oh look this one you can get married by Elvis”  
“What if Elvis didn’t die and he just goes around getting paid to marry people”  
“What a weird thing to do”  
Casey shrugged  
“Wanna get married?’  
Casey raised a brow “What?”  
“It could be fun”  
“It’s a lifetime commitment, are you sure that’s a decision you want to make while we are both drunk and no family is here?”  
Chuck didn’t even think about it “Yup”  
“We can do this, but not by Elvis”  
Chuck pulled out his phone to look up information about getting married in Vegas “Oh we have to go get the license, it’s not as easy as the movies make it seem, they are open until midnight, so we have like an hour”  
“Still want to?”  
“Yes”  
Chuck called them and uber and off they went.

“We don’t have rings” Chuck stopped when they walked into the chapel.  
“They provide super cheap ones with the package we bought online, we can go buy real rings tomorrow”  
“We are in jeans in and t-shirts”  
“Are you coming up with reasons because you don’t want to?”  
“Nope, I want to be Mr. Casey or Mr. Casey-Bartowski, or well still Mr. Bartowski”  
“I’d be honored to take your last name”  
“Mine? Are you sure?”  
“John Casey Bartowski sounds nice”  
“I’m honored but I’d like your name too”  
“My name means nothing, it was picked out by the government, Bartowski has meaning, it has love and family”  
“God you’re so sweet, I love you so much”  
“Love you too, now let’s get hitched”

“So are we going to do anything about the guy I flashed on at the wedding chapel?”  
“I texted Beckman, she can figure it out, it’s time for us to celebrate being married”  
“I think we should just email the video to Ellie and Alex so they have some time to process before we get home and maybe they won’t kill us”  
“Good idea”

“I know we agreed to only get dressed and leave the room to get food, but I got you something” Casey showed Chuck his phone screen, showing the confirmation number for two tickets to Thunder Down Under.  
“Oh yes”  
“You know I can give you the show for free”  
“Yeah but you aren’t a good dancer, no offense, plus it can be like a post-wedding bachelor party”  
“We can stop at a jewelry store on the way, I did some research and found a good place”  
“Do we buy each others?”  
“Sure, or we can use our joint account that we pay bills with”  
“We can do that but I think we should pick out each others then surprise each other”  
“I’m okay with that, just not something ridiculous please”  
“So no giant diamonds” Chuck teased.  
“Perks of marrying a man”  
“Isn’t weird to thank that not that long ago it was illegal for us to be married?”  
“The world is a fucked up place”  
“Truth”  
“Now get that naked ass up and get dressed so we can go watch guys covered in baby oil strip”

Chuck blushed when the guys all jumped off the stage and walked up to random people, and one of the guys started walking up to Chuck, his body was really nice, but he had a cowboy hat sat low so he wouldn't see his face. The guy turned his back to Chuck and ground his ass in Chuck’s lap.  
“I don’t like this” Chuck looked over to Casey.  
“You wanted to see the show”  
The guy, Ken is Chuck remembered the introductions correctly, turned in Chuck’s lap, burying his face in the crook of his neck, his lips ghosted over Chuck’s ear “Hey Chuck”  
“What the fuck” Chuck shoved at his chest “Get the fuck off of me”  
“Don’t freak out, we need to talk”  
“Get off of him before I ruin that pretty little face of yours Larkin” Casey was out of his seat and pulling Bryce off of Chuck. Security quickly came over and tried to grab Casey but Bryce stopped them “It’s okay, it was a joke, these are old friends of mine, can you take them back to my dressing room please”  
“We aren’t going anywhere, Bryce”  
“Calm down Chuck, before you ruin everything, please trust me”  
Chuck and Casey followed security to a room in the back of the venue. 

“Did you know he was here? Did you do this on purpose?”  
“Not a chance in hell would I bring you somewhere to see Bryce Larkin strip and rub all over you, I’m going to kick his ass” Casey growled.  
“Is he following us, what the hell is going on?”  
Casey pulled out his phone and dialed a number “General, sorry to bother you, but what the fuck is Bryce Larkin doing as a stripper in Las Vegas?” he put the phone on speaker so Chuck could hear.  
“Excuse me, Colonel?”  
“Larkin is working as a stripper in Vegas, he just dry-humped Bartowski”  
“She doesn’t need details”  
“Mr. Bartowski is correct, I do not need to know what you two are doing in Vegas, I have no idea what he is doing there, I’ll call around and see if anyone knows, can you make safe contact with him?”  
“Not sure, we are in his dressing room waiting for him, I don’t have a weapon but I might be able to manage, Send a team to my location if you don’t hear from us in thirty”  
“I have a team up and getting ready, be safe gentleman, and congratulations on the marriage” she ended the call  
“How does she know?”  
“She is the director of the CIA and you work for her, of course, she knows”  
“Why can’t we just enjoy male dancers, why is this happening?”  
“Don’t know, but I need you to know that I will do anything to get you out of here safe and you may see things you won’t like”  
“It’s fine, I trust you”  
“We should fuck on his couch”  
Chuck laughed, “That would be funny but I’m still creeped out by him touching me”  
The door open and in walked a mostly naked Bryce, Casey punched him in the face.  
“What the hell Casey, this is my money maker.  
“That’s what you get for touching Chuck without his permission”  
“Damn, you really do like him”  
“Why are you here?”  
“Undercover for the NSA”  
“Are they the ones who killed all the guards?”  
“Oh that was all fake, we were trying to lure someone out, none of them are really dead”  
“What the fuck, how did you get to work for them if the CIA had you in a holding cell” Casey glared at him.  
“I have my ways”  
“Can you please put clothes on” Chuck was looking everywhere but at Bryce.  
“Why Chuck? Are you getting turned on?”  
“No, my dick is trying to disappear because of how turned off I am”  
“Oh come on, you used to love my body”  
“Stop, please, just tell us what you need to so we can leave”  
“Did you flash on any of the dancers?”  
“The lights were too bright, I didn’t really see any of their faces”  
“Did you know we were going to be here?” Casey was resisting the urge to strangle him.  
“No, but I saw you walk in and took the opportunity, what the hell are you doing here anyway?”  
“Weekend getaway”  
“Holy shit” Bryce just noticed the rings on their fingers. “You got married?”  
“It’s none of your business what we do, get me pictures of anyone and I’ll see if I flash and I’ll tell you what you want to know then we are leaving, I wasn’t kidding when I said I never wanted to see you again”  
“Wait, before you tell him anything, we need to know why you told us you never met Eira but she is telling us you two have quite a long history”  
“There is nothing to tell”  
“She is in California, so is mom”  
“Get them out of there Chuck, you can’t trust them”  
“They are here to get to know me and Ellie and her baby, that’s it”  
Bryce laughed, “Are you really that blind to it?”  
“We have been talking for months, she hasn’t done or said anything to make me not trust her, not sure about mom, but Eira seems fine”  
“That’s what she wants you to think”  
“Yeah like you Bryce, get me to love and trust you then tear my heart out for your own agenda? She is my twin sister Bryce, why can’t anyone just leave her alone”  
“Because she is a Volkoff”  
“She didn’t choose to be, she is technically a Bartowski, we got our DNA tested”  
“Rumor is she broke you out and you two are working together on some big plan” Casey added.  
“I’M DONE, we are leaving, I’m fucking sick of having to defend her, just let it go, she has done nothing to me or my family and if she does then we can deal with it then okay”  
“Damn okay” Bryce pulled a file that was taped up under his vanity and handed it to Chuck. “Just tell me what you know and I’ll leave you alone, sorry for fucking up the honeymoon”  
“It’s technically not our honeymoon, we aren’t going until the summer, for obvious reasons, I won’t be telling you where we are going” Chuck flipped through the file.  
“This one a gross gross person and should be tortured slowly” he handed Bryce one of the pictures.  
“This one is an arms dealer” he handed Bryce another picture.  
“And this one is a huge fucking douchebag who seems to not be able to move on with his life” he held up Bryce’s picture, Casey laughed. “I’m married, very happily married and very much in love, yes I was in love with you for a long time, but I also haven't been in love with you for a long time, so If you say one more flirty thing to me, I will kick you in the balls so hard you will never walk right again” He threw the file at Bryce, “Have a nice life Ken”  
Casey grabbed Chuck’s hand as they headed out of the room, “I’m so sorry I wanted to come here” Chuck was trying his best not to cry, he was upset and angry but he didn’t want to cry, he really didn't.  
“I think I saw some chocolate cake on the room service menu, I’ll call the hotel and have them bring it up to our room so it’s waiting when we get there”  
Chuck just nodded, he didn’t trust himself to talk.

When they walked into the hotel room, Chuck couldn’t hold his tears back anymore, the floor was covered in flower petals, there were battery-powered candles everywhere, there was a food cart with an ice bucket that had champagne in it, and a piece of chocolate cake and a plate of chocolate-covered strawberries.  
On the bed there were more flower petals in the shape of a heart and inside was a J and a C.  
“Hey don’t cry” Casey pulled Chuck into his arms.  
“You’re amazing Mr. Bartowski”  
“So I had this idea where we rob a bank and buy an island and just live there with Alex, Ellie, Devon, and the baby”  
“And Morgan”  
“Eh I guess the troll can come too”  
“Can we get away with robbing a bank?” Chuck laughed  
“Me, maybe, you probably not”  
“What does that mean?”  
“You have too good of a heart”  
“You have a good heart too, I’m just not as strong”  
“I love you Chuck, and I’m really sorry all this shit is happening to you”  
“I’m just glad I have you” Chuck pulled his phone out and took some pictures of the room. “I have ten texts from Ellie but I’m too scared to read them”  
“Then don’t” Casey grabbed his phone. “We can deal with real-life on Monday, tonight and tomorrow it’s just us, no other care in the world”  
“Strip and lay on the bed, I’m going to feed you some strawberries like all the sexy cliches”  



	6. Chapter 6

“Should I answer that” Chuck turned his head to look back at Casey.  
“You’re kidding right?”   
“It won’t stop ringing, maybe it’s an emergency”  
Casey sighed, pulling out of Chuck and sitting back on his knees, Chuck rolled over on his back and grabbed his phone off the nightstand   
“Hello”  
“Why weren’t you answering your phone Chuck?”  
“It's two am Ellie" he shrugged, Casey rolled his eyes  
“I’m at the hospital, I’m in labor”  
“Oh shit, really? It’s early right? It's still December"  
“A little early”  
“Do we need to come to the hospital?”  
“It could be within an hour or could be a day or two”  
“Can I go back to what I was doing and you just call me if it gets closer?”  
“Yeah, I just wanted you to know that we are at the hospital”  
“Thanks Ell, love you”  
“Love you Chuck”  
Chuck put the phone back on the nightstand. “She is in labor, we can continue”  
Casey looked down at his now soft dick. “You just took a call from your sister while I was fucking you, not in the mood anymore”  
Chuck stared right in Casey’s eyes and started stroking his own cock “Fine, I’ll finish myself” he bit his bottom lip as he pushed two fingers inside his hole, slowly moving them in time with the strokes of his other hand. He mentally celebrated when he saw the lust in Casey’s eyes.  
“Please John” He arched his back off the bed   
Casey grabbed both of Chuck’s hands, holding them both in his one hand he pinned them to the bed above Chuck’s head. He pushed back into him “You like that?”  
“Fuck yes John”  
Casey licked up his long neck, stopping to lightly suck on his Adam's apple, making Chuck squirm.  
Casey was about to come when Chuck’s phone started ringing again, Casey was tempted to throw it against the wall. “Don’t even think about it he growled”  
“But what if”  
“I don’t care” he sank his teeth into Chuck’s neck  
“Yes, harder Casey, please”   
Casey reached over and grabbed Chuck’s phone that started ringing again. “He will call you back when I’m done fucking him” he threw the phone on the floor  
“Who was that?”  
“Don’t know don’t care” He slammed into him as hard as he could, making him scream out his name as he came between them. It took a lot longer than usual for Casey to finish.

“I’m sorry”  
“It’s fine”  
“You’re upset”  
“I’m annoyed, there is a difference”  
“I’m scared to look at my phone to see who was calling”  
“Well Ellie is still pissed at us for getting married, so it’s not like things could get worse”  
“True, but she does want us to come to the hospital so maybe she has forgiven us a little bit”  
“We should get out of here and get some sleep”  
“But the shower is warm and nice, and my phone is out there”  
Casey laughed “You’re the one who woke me up in the middle of the night for sex”  
Chuck sighed and shut the water off, he was very thankful for the towel warmer when he wrapped the warm fluffy towel around him. “I love you for installing this”  
“Well your skinny ass is always cold and I was sick of hearing it” he teased, pinching Chuck's ass.  
Once he was dried on and back in bed Chuck looked at his phone. “It was Ellie, she sent a text and said that was too much information”  
“Why was she calling? You just talked to her”  
“She didn’t say, but there is an angry emoji and a middle finger emoji”

Chuck: I'm Sorry

Ellie: That was very inappropriate 

Chuck: he said sorry too. But you did call a lot while we were busy. Sorry again  
Chuck: did you need me to call you back?

Ellie: nope, I was going to ask you if you could stop by the house and get something, but Eira is doing it  
Ellie: she is on the way to take pictures.

Chuck: See you soon, if you still want us there

Ellie: Of course, just don't mention your morning activities again and it will be fine, I know way too much about your sex life

Chuck: It's only fair since you and Devon do it all over the apartment, sometimes starting before I even left the room.

Ellie: Fine we are even, no more 😂

Chuck: Deal

"Chuck" Ellie was crying   
"What happened?"  
"We were doing the photoshoot at the studio and Devon and I were drugged and we just woke up and Clara is gone, Devon is on the phone with the cops"  
"Casey and I are on the way, he will get a team on it, trust me, they are better than the cops"  
"Please hurry Chuck"

"Where is Eira?"  
"She isn't here Chuck"  
Casey sighed "I'm going to say it, I think she took Clara"  
"No, she, there is no way, why would she?"  
Casey shrugged "Why would a stranger drug Devon and Ellie and take Eira and Clara? It's not logical"  
"I have to agree with him" Ellie was shaking. "She gave us glasses of some fancy lemonade, we both drank it and next thing we knew we were waking up on the floor alone"  
"We've sent the cops away, you have some of the best CIA agents looking for Eira and Clara now" Casey lightly squeezed Ellie's arm to let her know he was there for her without committing to a hug  
"Do we still have a team on Bryce? He could be connected to this?"  
"No, they tried but with him working for the NSA now, it was a battle so Beckman pulled the team out"  
Chuck pulled out his phone and called Bryce.  
"Hey Chuck, glad you called"  
"Shut up Bryce, and listen to me right now, where are you?"  
"Still in Vegas"  
"I swear to god if I find out you are behind this I will kill you myself"  
"Woah calm down Chuck, what the hell is going on?"  
"Clara has been taken"  
"Who is Clara?"  
"My neice, don't play dumb"  
"Ellie had a baby?"  
"Yes she had a baby two days before Christmas, Ellie and Devon were doing a photoshoot with Eira and now her and Clara are gone, so I'm going to ask you one more time, where the fuck are they?"  
“Chuck I swear, I had nothing to do with that”  
“YOU are the one who told me about Eira, she wouldn’t even be in our lives if it wasn’t for you, you HAVE yo be connected Bryce”  
“I’m not, I swear, I told you because when I saw you at that supermarket with John and you were working for the CIA, I wanted you to know that it ruined your parents lives, it ruined your twin sister's life. I swear Chuck, when I said I didn’t want to hurt you I was telling you the truth”  
“Can you help us find her?”  
“I’ll see what I can do and I’ll get back to you”  
“If I find out it’s a lie, you’ll be sorry” Chuck hung up and called Eira, it went straight to voicemail.  
Chuck took a deep breath, he was trying not to cry, trying to stay strong for his sister and brother in law. “I’m sorry about this Ellie, I’m so sorry, this is all my fault, I brought her into our lives”   
Ellie pulled him into a hug “Don’t blame yourself, Chuck, you didn’t do anything, you couldn’t have known this was going to happen”  
“She was sent to live with a Russian arms dealer at birth, I should have known”  
“I called mom, she has no idea where she is”  
“She may know something and just isn’t telling us”  
“Sorry to interrupt, but we need to get out of here so our team can sweep it, Ellie and Devon I need you to come back to our place, your place is being swept and they are looking for any clues, Mike is keeping an eye on the place, it's safe"  
“Um yeah okay” Ellie held Chuck’s hand “Okay”

“John” Casey called from their spare room where Chuck had his computer set up “Get in here now”  
“Flash on something?”  
“No, I got an email from Bryce, it’s a video, it says that you should watch if first and then decide if I should watch it or if you should tell me about it”  
“We will do whatever you think is best”  
“Well there is only one chair so guess you will have to sit on my lap” Chuck teased.  
“Pretty sure I sat on your lap last night” Casey winked, Chuck laughed. “Now get your ass up and let me sit.   
Casey sat in the chair, Chuck sat on his lap, they spent about a minute kissing before looking at the email again.  
“Are you sure you want to watch it, it could be something horrible”  
“Knowing Bryce, it probably is something horrible, or a strip show”  
“I’ll shoot him in the ass cheek if it's a strip show”  
Casey wrapped his arms around Chuck, holding him tight as Chuck pressed play.  
The video started to play, it was a surveillance tape of the inside of a gas station, Chuck looked at the date and time at the bottom of the video and immediately paused the video. “This is the video of my dads murder”  
“We don’t have to watch it”  
“They said it was a random robbery, but Bryce said it was covered up by the CIA, but if the CIA had this video then I probably would have flashed on it but I haven’t”  
“Maybe it’s from Bryce’s new bosses”  
“I’m going to close my eyes and hide my face against your neck while you watch it” Casey’s fingers tangled in Chuck’s hair holding his head in the crook of his neck, he made sure the video was muted and pressed play. He watched the entire thing, he rewound the video to when the killer walks in and paused it. “I need you to see this Chuck”  
“I don’t want to”  
“It’s just the killer walking in nothing else”  
Chuck peaked “No fucking way”  
“I’m sorry Chuck” he pressed play just long enough so he could see Eira look up and wink and the camera, then he stopped it then forwarded the email to General Beckman before deleting it so Chuck wouldn’t go back and watch it.  
Casey put an arm around Chuck right under his armpits and the other under his knees and stood up, carrying him to their bed.   
“Will bad shit stop happening to me?”  
“Maybe one day”  
“Don’t say stupid shit like oh it will make you stronger because fuck that”  
“I wasn’t going to say that, I was going to suggest coming to the gym with me and taking out some anger on a punching bag”  
“We don’t have time for that, we need to find Clara”  
“I know that, and we have a team on it, you need to focus on keeping your head clear or you will wear yourself out and you need to be focused when the time comes”  
“Right now I just need you to hold me for a few minutes while I try and process this new information and then we can go to the gym so I can punch things then we are going to come home and you are going to cook me something nice, have a few beers with Mike while whatever sports game is on and I’ll be on my computer looking up stuff and then we are going to make sweet sweet love”  
Casey laughed at that last part. “I have one change to make” he pushed Chuck on his back and held himself over him, slowly kissing him, “Just lay here, clear your head, forget everything and just focus on what my lips are doing”  
"I can't"  
"Stop talking and focus on my lips"  
Chuck nodded, moaning quietly as Casey sucked on his neck.

“Chuck we need to talk, now” Casey grabbed Chuck’s arm pulling him off the couch where he was sitting next to Morgan.  
“What the hell, I was busy”  
“Pretty sure Clara is more important than your stupid ass game”  
“Well you didn’t tell me this is Clara info and I have been beyond stressed for three days so give me a fucking break for wanting to try and distract myself for an hour”  
“Pack a go-bag, we are going to Russia”  
“How the fuck did she get to Russia?”  
“Probably knows a pilot, it's impossible to track every single private plane and their passengers”  
“Has someone actually seen her”  
“I don’t want to tell you”  
“John, I'm technically the only CIA agent in the room, please don’t keep things from me”  
“They found a baby matching Clara on a black market site”  
“She is selling Clara?”  
Casey nodded.  
“Oh my fucking god”  
“You can’t tell Ellie, we don’t want to get her hopes up, we will tell her we are going to check a lead but give her no details”  
“Why is she selling her, what’s the point? and what the fuck is wrong with this world” Chuck got chills thinking about how horrible the world is and how fucked up people are.  
“I don’t think you want to know the answer to that, now pack quickly”  
Chuck sighed when he saw the amount of guns and ammo Casey was packing in his bag, Chuck hates guns, he always has, but since Clara was take just a few days ago Casey took him to the range, come to find out this thing in his head told him exactly how to handle the gun and hit the target every single time, Casey was impressed and slightly jealous.   
“Chuck”  
“I know, don’t say it”  
“I will do my best to make it a non-lethal shot, but I will do whatever it takes to get Clara back.”  
“And I love you for that, I really do, I’m just not sure how to feel. I’m lost”  
“I know, and I’m sorry you have to deal with that, and I don’t want you to do anything you will regret. So if you want to stay”  
“No, don’t finish that sentence, I’m going, and I’m saving Clara, but I need you to swear to me John, I need you to promise that we will come home together, all three of us alive”  
“We can’t make promises like that”  
“Alex and I NEED you to come home, I can’t live without you John, I can’t”  
Casey pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. “I love you Chuck, and I made a vow to you and I promise to keep that to the best of my ability”  
Chuck grabbed Casey’s left hand with his left hand, looking at their rings together, he closed his eyes and just took a moment to remember that night, remember how fun it was and how happy they both were. “Let’s go get baby Clara back and kick some Russian ass”  
“Hell yeah,” Casey growled.

“Please don’t John” Chuck was sobbing.  
“She kidnapped your niece, killed your dad and hurt your sister and her husband”  
“I know, but I don’t want her to die, please don’t kill her”  
“Come on Johnny boy, shoot me” Eira sneered.  
“Shut the fuck up” Casey yelled “Just shut up”  
“If you don’t kill me, I'll just escape and come back”  
“Why” Chuck was still sobbing “Why did you have to do this?”  
“People pay good money for babies in Russia, especially ones with good genes”  
“That’s gross”  
“Our own mother sold me to a Russian arms dealer that she was having an affair with, how fucked up is that”  
“She sold you?”  
Eira shrugged “Close enough”  
“That’s fucking stupid, she lived with you, she raised you” Chuck was fighting back tears, his hands trying not to shake as he pointed the gun at his sister “Please just give her back, we will leave like nothing happened”  
“You know that’s not how it will be Chuck, the second you leave your assassin husband will either kill me himself or have someone do it”  
“Eira, stop right now”   
The twins both turned their heads to see their mom standing there “Mom go away, stop acting like you care, you fucked us both up, so don’t show up now and act like you are a mom”  
“Eira, give them Clara, please, Ellie does not deserve to suffer because of your anger towards me, hurt me, I don’t care, please let baby Clara go”  
“You know what, you’re half right, I should take it out on you”   
Chuck jumped as a shot rang out, he almost threw up at the sight of his mom falling to the ground. “No” he screamed. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” Chuck started to run over to her.  
“Don't you fucking move Chuck”  
“I need to check on her”  
“There is a hole between her eyes, what the hell are you going to do about it?”  
“Chuck, look at me” Casey grabbed his arm, “Stay calm”  
“I can’t” his knees started to go weak “I can’t do this John, I’m not strong, I’m not”  
“Close your eyes and get behind me, I’m going to get Clara back”  
Chuck nodded, there was another shot, Chuck froze as the blood started to soak through Casey’s shirt. “No, oh my god no” Chuck helped Casey lay down on the ground. “Stay with me John, please”  
“Get Clara” Casey rasped out “You can do it, you’re strong”  
“I’m not leaving you if you die, I die”  
Casey shook his head “I’ll be fine, get Clara”  
Another shot rang out, Chuck looked around realizing he didn’t see Eira anymore,   
“Get up Chuck” he heard Bryce call out.  
“Go Chuck” Casey growled. “I love you, I’ll be fine I promise I’ll be here when you get back”  
“I love you so much” Chuck leaned down and kissed him, Casey reached up and wiped his tears then handed Chuck his desert eagle. “Save her”  
Chuck took a few deep breaths, standing up he saw Bryce and Eira in a fistfight.   
“Eira please stop, please don’t make me do this”  
She just laughed as she held Bryce in a chokehold, “You can’t hurt me, Chuck, you’ve never shot a gun in your life, plus you have too big of a heart, you care too much”  
“You kidnapped my niece, killed both my parents and shot my husband, you have no idea what I’m not capable of”  
“Should I add ex-boyfriend to that list”  
“Honestly I don’t give two fucks about Bryce”  
She squeezed tighter, Chuck aimed the gun and her face, images flashed through his head, he closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. He couldn’t open his eyes, his entire body was shaking, he wasn’t sure if he was going to throw up or pass out, or maybe a little of both.   
“Open your eyes Chuck”  
“Bryce I can’t” he felt a hand over his that was still holding the gun.   
“Go check on Casey, people are on the way, Clara is safe”  
“Is my mom really dead?”  
“I’m sorry Chuck”  
“Don’t touch the gun or Casey will shoot you with it, it’s his baby”  
“I just put the safety on, they just told me there is a chopper on the way to take him to a Marine base hospital not to far from here, so go be with him, I’ll get Clara home, I promise”  
“Thank you Bryce”

Chuck sat in the waiting room staring at the dried blood on his hands, he couldn't cry anymore, his body was too weak.  
"Chuck"  
He never thought he would be so happy to see Bryce standing there, holding Clara who was sound asleep and wrapped in a big fluffy pink blanket, Chuck jumped up out of his seat, shocked that his legs could hold him up. He went to grab her but realized most of him was covered in blood, so he leaned down and kissed her forehead.   
"She is fine, a doctor looked her over and there is nothing wrong with her, they did take some blood to run some tests, and the results will be emailed to Ellie.  
"Shit I haven't called her"  
"Don't worry, it's all taken care of, after John gets out of surgery we will be taking a private plane back to Burbank, there will be a doctor on board to watch over John to make sure he is okay"  
"Thank you Bryce"  
"You need to talk to someone about what happened"  
"Yeah"  
"I'm sorry you had to do that"  
"Can we not right now"  
"Come with me, we have a little room for all of us to hang out in here on the base, there is a bathroom, with a warm shower that is calling your name"  
"I can't leave"  
"You will be back before the surgery is over, you don't want him to wake up and see you covered in blood"  
"Yeah, okay"

It’s been almost a month since they got Clara back, Casey spent just under a week in the hospital, luckily he had no major damage, he lost a lot of blood and he is down to one kidney but he is recovering well. Clara was returned to Ellie and Devon in perfect condition, the men Eira was working with were arrested and questioned and Alexei was arrested and transported to the US since most of the police in Russia were on his payroll. 

Chuck woke up screaming for the third night in a row.  
“Chuck wake up, you’re okay” Casey pulled him into his arms, Chuck thrashed around trying to escape. “Shhhh Chuck, it’s me, John, I’m here” it took a moment for Chuck to wake up, he was shaking and crying. “I’m here” Casey kissed the top of his head “I’m here”  
“I killed someone John, I KILLED SOMEONE”  
“I know, but it had to be done”  
“I know she was bad, and I know we didn’t know each other that long but we had a connection and I trusted her and she ruined my life, and for some reason, I feel like I’m the bad person”  
“I wish you didn’t have to do it, I wish I didn’t let my guard down, I wish I could have gotten to her first”  
“It’s my fault you got shot, and almost died”  
“Stop saying that Bartowski” he growled “You didn’t shoot me”  
“But I brought her into our lives, all of it happened because I wanted to meet my sister and you tried to warn me she was bad and I didn’t listen to you and that’s fucked up because you are my husband and she was my sister that I didn’t even know then I got weak during the mission and you were focused on me instead of what she was doing and she killed my mom and shot you”  
“I’m just glad you were smart enough to not look at her when you did it, I mean it was super dangerous and you could have shot Bryce, but I’m glad you didn’t see it or your nightmares would be worse”  
“I wouldn’t have hit Bryce, I flashed and knew exactly where to aim and she didn’t think I was going to do it so she had no time to react”  
“I still can’t believe Bryce wasn’t in on it”  
“He still could have been, he is a good liar”  
“True”  
“At least he finally left and stopped flirting with you after I punched him again”  
Chuck laughed. “Let’s hope his next mission is in the middle of the ocean or something”  
“I’ll see if I can get him a job in the Bermuda triangle”  
“Thank you for being the most amazing person ever”  
Casey shrugged. “You’re pretty great too”  
“I think I’m going to talk to that therapist Beckman recommended”  
“I think it’s a great idea, even though it’s not my thing, I think it will help you a lot to talk to someone who doesn’t know you”  
“I know it’s the middle of the night but do you want to go make pancakes together?”  
“I’d love that”

Casey didn’t rob a bank, and they didn’t buy an island, but Casey did quit his teaching job and they did sell most of their stuff and buy a camper so they could travel around with their son Emmett James or as they call him EJ who they adopted at the age of three and Arrow.  
Chuck still consults with the CIA to bring in some money, and he has even helped Bryce with a few mission, he still hates him but Bryce no longer flirts with him and he gets bonus pay from the NSA and gets bad guys off the streets so it’s worth it.  
Ellie is pregnant with their second and third child, both boys, she has no plans of getting a photoshoot done, Clara is now in kindergarten and doing great.   
Alex and Morgan got married and have a baby due any day now, Casey can’t wait to have a granddaughter to spoil rotten, he may be breaking a few speed limits just to make sure he is home in time so he doesn’t miss it.  
Chuck still deals with nightmares of what happened, but they don’t happen as often.


End file.
